


动物凶猛

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus, 六通
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 震荡波

实验室从铁堡搬到卡隆来并没有给震荡波带来什么不便。威震天的科技至上主义让他非常满意，他与这位矿工出身的起义军领袖达成协议由前议员摇身一变成为霸天虎首席科学家。除了替霸天虎研发新式武器，他日常的工作还包括改造升级霸天虎战士们。作为回报，他的领袖愿意为他的研究项目提供一切可能的支持，包括设备、资金以及消耗性的实验品。

腐朽的塞伯坦元老院不会有这种远见。他们已经失去了对科学的尊重，就在威震天起义前不久他们还驳回了浮空技术的项目资金。科研经费全都流入那些议员和政客们的腰包，新兴技术根本得不到重视和资助。事实上，那些执政者们的芯思几乎都花在怎么与民争利上，终于导致了霸天虎的诞生。震荡波曾经建立过一个预测塞伯坦未来走向的数学模型，将人口、经济、科技发展等社会因素用数学方程表达出来，在这个模型里政府被推翻是“符合逻辑”的。

而这马上就要到来。震荡波想。实验室里非常安静，只有大型计算机在运行时发出的声响。他来到显示屏前键入了一些指令，计算机模拟出变形金刚的变形过程，这是一项有关提高TF变形速度的研究。

然后他注意到有人站在门口。是声波，他还带来了一个年轻的战士。

通常情况下，霸天虎们对他的实验室唯恐避之不及，他也不允许别人随便进入，但声波是个例外。每当他送霸天虎战士来这里接受改造和武器升级时都会留下来作为实验室助手。霸天虎情报官总能事无巨细的考虑到所有环节，有条不紊的完成交给他的任务，这种高效、符合逻辑的工作方式让震荡波非常欣赏。

不过他芯里也很清楚声波总是能留下来的真正原因。只是他并不太在意这点。无论是不是威震天授意声波只是在完成他的工作，收集一切信息，掌握每个霸天虎的动态，这同样“符合逻辑”。

震荡波示意他们进来，然后他近距离扫描着声波带来的那个新人，他看起来相当年轻，还没有度过磨合期。最近有不少这样的未成年加入霸天虎，他们都是没有监护人的流浪儿，为了生存往往会依附于某个街头犯罪团伙。直到被起义军蛊惑CPU一热也投身于革命浪潮之中。

不过这样的年轻人一般没有资格进入他的实验室接受升级改造。除非是作为消耗性实验品，但这样也就不需要声波亲自送过来了。

他示意声波带他过来，并且接过显示这个年轻人资料的数据板。震荡波对他的名字，他来自哪里，加入霸天虎前做过什么之类的内容丝毫不感兴趣。他匆匆瞥了一眼，只看到其中一栏里写着能变形成狼和战斗机，有六个变形齿轮这样的文字。

霸天虎首席科学家的光学镜快速的闪了闪，他感到非常好奇，甚至还有一点兴奋。他有一项尚未公开表露过、仅仅只存在于自己芯片中的科学设想，那就是将塞伯坦人的变形形态提升到一种以上。他设想过无数可能，但这些方案都存在一定隐患。最终他得出结论，有人天生就具有多种变形形态，如果找到这样的人就可以从遗传学角度入手来进行研究。

他认为这项研究无比伟大，将直接推动塞伯坦人的进化进程。

面前这个人简直就是普神送给他的礼物。难道是威震天察觉了他的念头特意给他找来的实验品？

“威震天要求你激活他所有变形形态并且给他装上重型武器。”声波的声音打断了震荡波的思考。

震荡波回过神来，情绪扇区随即漫过一阵失望的情绪。这就是威震天想要的吗？仅仅只是一个加强了的士兵？可他的科研价值远远不该只是一个战场上的炮灰那么简单……

“六个变形齿轮非常不同寻常。”震荡波用一种单纯叙述的语气说，但他无法确定声波是否能从细微的语音语调中听出别的含义来。

“不过有一半都不起作用。”声波说。

震荡波再次扫描着那个新战士，从刚才进来他就一直保持立正姿势正视着前方一言不发。不过霸天虎科学家还是从他紧绷的表情中看出他有些紧张。

“你自愿接受改造吗？六面兽。”这只是一种仪式性的询问，既然被送到他的实验室里，那等待他的只有一个命运。

“是。”年轻的战士看了一眼震荡波，给出了肯定的回答。

“中途不能够反悔。”这意思是即使他承受不住，他也不会停手直到改造完成为止。

六面兽没说话，只是点了点头。

“好的，请躺在那边的工作台上。”

“在改造过程中我需要卸下你的外装甲，手术的时候你也许会感到疼痛。”看到改造对象已经躺好，震荡波又用那种没有丝毫感情色彩的语气向六面兽说明注意事项，并且将他的四肢禁锢在工作台上。他注意到当他触碰六面兽机体的时候对方有些抵触情绪，而当他动手拆卸外装甲的时六面兽则索性关闭了光学镜。

自尊芯很强。震荡波得出结论，不错，威震天应该喜欢这样的士兵。

接下来的手术过程更加印证了他的结论。震荡波的改造过程充满了痛苦，在他的工作台上经常有人忍受不了而求饶，但独眼TF从来不会给予他们一丝一毫的怜悯。他的CPU中只有纯粹的逻辑而容不下这种感性的情绪。

六面兽一直很安静。尽管他的表情显示他正忍受着那些由钳子、电焊等工具带来的巨大痛苦，但他还是没吭一声。

“也许你可以关闭部分传感器功能。”声波忍不住建议道。

震荡波并没有停下手上的工作，他甚至都没抬起头“不需要。”

“如果疼痛超过极限可能会强制下线造成线路损耗。”声波说。

“痛是对的，痛符合逻辑。我计算过他理论上的疼痛极限，现在还没到。”震荡波不着丝毫感情的说道。通常情况下他在进行升级改造的时候为了防止意外确实会稍微降低一点被改造对象的疼痛敏感度，使疼痛不会大于一般刑讯逼供。但他这次却不打算这么做，他需要观察对方在感觉回路功能正常情况下的疼痛反应，这能带给他很多有价值的信息。

“为什么这么做？”声波问。

“他的结构很特殊，我以前没有改造过这样的变形金刚，我需要他的疼痛反应来引导我完成我的工作。”

声波不说话了。这理由听起来十分正当。

“他那三个不起作用的变形齿轮有些移位，而且形状畸形需要重新打磨。”震荡波用钳子夹出其中一块齿轮说道。“如果不修理那几个齿轮任其留在机体内他大概磨合期过后不久就会报废。”

他有可能是某种自发性遗传的基因突变，不知道他的下一代是否还会有相同的缺陷？这种突变是否可以通过诱发产生？如果我把他的齿轮矫正好会有什么结果？震荡波的CPU在急速的运转着。

又过了一会儿他合上了六面兽胸前装甲。非常具有研究价值，震荡波想，同时他决定先停止对他的升级改造，他需要多一点时间来弄清楚这个人的一切机体数据。

“完成了？”声波的语气听起来很怀疑。

独眼TF摇摇头，“他结构比较复杂，这次我需要多花一点时间来对他进行改造。”我需要搞清楚到底是那个电子元件控制着这种突变，还是因为他独特的火种……

“威震天只想要一个超级战士。”声波提醒道。

“我知道。”声波察觉了什么，不过他暂时不会在威震天面前说什么的，震荡波想。

“先帮我把他安置在滞留仓里，声波”。

被剥离了外装甲的六面兽看起来十分脆弱，在进入滞留仓前他看着震荡波的眼神中充满怨恨。

这反应符合逻辑。独眼TF想，不过当我给他升级完毕，他上战场厮杀时就会把这一切都抛在脑后了。刚才给六面兽检查的时候他发现这个年轻战士是个十分自律的TF，很多像他这么大流浪在外加入帮派的未成年往往会沾上一些不好的习惯，从而连累到他们那正处在成长期的机体。

他会是个合格的杀人机器。自尊芯强，又比较自律，没有不良的生活习惯，机体情况保持的很好，威震天很需要这样的士兵。

震荡波以从未见过六面兽这种机体结构、不能按照通常方式改造这种借口给自己争取了很多时间。他把他拆开过无数次，他熟悉六面兽身上每一处电路的连接方式和每一根二极管的位置，他将全部数据都录入到计算机中，并在自己的信息处理器里还备份了一份。

这种暗无天日的机体实验使得六面兽虚弱不堪，他甚至都无法咽下一点能量块而只能采用注射的方式来进行吸收。当不做实验的时候他只能待在滞留仓内以维持生命体征。

独眼TF陷入了某种狂热，科学的狂热。他似乎已经忘记了这个年轻人被送来这里的目的，至今都没有给他做过武器升级。震荡波只是拿他做各种实验，甚至有一次将他的变形齿轮全部取出装到另一个早已报废的实验品身上想看看有什么反应。

声波还是经常到实验室来，不过他对这一切并不阻止，也不多话。

直到有一天，威震天终于觉得有些不对劲。

“威震天想见你，震荡波。”声波走到他面前说道，震荡波不得关上手中的电钻抬起头用唯一一只光学镜看着霸天虎情报官。“我什么都没说过。”声波显得有些犹豫。

我知道。独眼TF在芯中默默地说。耽搁得太久了，威震天肯定也注意到了，也许我应该直接和领袖说出我的计划。他是个科学主义者，他会注意到六面兽的科学价值有多大。

带着这样的念头霸天虎首席科学家来到自己领袖面前。

威震天正坐在治疗椅上，身上插满各种医疗设备。他刚刚经历了一场大战，看起来有些疲惫。

“那个会变成狼的小子，改造需要那么久吗？”他的领袖开门见山的说。

震荡波突然有些犹豫了，也许应该继续编个理由为自己争取点时间？思考了一下，他最终决定将自己想研究多变金刚的计划和盘托出，并说明六面兽的科研价值有多大，他请求把六面兽留在他的实验室里成为专属实验品。

“这是为了塞伯坦人的进化。”震荡波最后强调道。

“多变金刚这个想法不错。如果可行战斗力将大幅度提高。”威震天沉吟了一下说道。不过看起来霸天虎领袖并没有注意到有关进化的问题，而只关注单兵作战能力的提升。震荡波的情绪扇区掠过一丝失望的情绪。

“不过你想拿六面兽做什么呢？你对他的构造似乎已经研究的很透彻了。”

震荡波摇摇头，“我对于他的遗传因素仍然不了解。我想试试用他的火种与不同型号的变形金刚结合，观察他们遗传的下一代变形金刚们的性状……”

“哈哈哈哈。”还没等震荡波说完威震天突然大笑起来。独眼TF的光学镜闪过明显的困惑，他确认了一遍逻辑线路，却无法找到他的领袖为什么大笑的原因。

“能将这种色情的事情一本正经的说出来的，整个塞伯坦也就只有你一个震荡波了。”威震天看着独眼TF露出意义不明的笑容。

震荡波有些愣住了。

“我想要一个超级战士，震荡波。”威震天突然收起了笑容，严肃的说“而他很有潜力。”

“你希望他有多强？”霸天虎首席科学家仍然没能完全回过神，他只是下意识的接道。

“给我制造一个霸天虎最强的杀人兵器……他要高效、强大、冷酷无情，并且要对我绝对的忠诚。”他刻意停顿了一下“别的，暂时还不需要。”

独眼TF沉默了一阵，将六面兽就这么交出去让他芯有不甘“我明白了，不过……”他唯一那只光学镜头闪了闪“万一他将来太强大恐怕会是个威胁。”

威震天盯着他看了一阵，“你可以制造他也一定有控制他的办法。”

震荡波默认。

“如果真有那么一天我就把他交给你，随便你用他做什么都可以。”霸天虎首领意味深长的说，“至于现在，你只需要做好你的工作就可以了。”

震荡波告辞了他的领袖。他回到了实验室，改造一个战士并不是困难的事情。


	2. 六面兽

位于北极的塞伯坦首都铁堡是这个庞大帝国的行政中心。这里也是塞伯坦人口最稠密的行省之一，各个政要机关都坐落于此，繁杂的官僚体系应付着整颗行星的行政需要。除了作为政治中心，铁堡还是塞伯坦文化的代表。驰名银河系的塞星图书馆保存着塞伯坦黄金时期至今的文明成果。

这座城市自然也不缺乏娱乐。铁堡的红灯区和她的图书馆一样闻名遐迩，不仅有专为贵族服务的高级夜总会，普通城市平民也一样可以花上不多的钱来寻欢作乐。每当夜幕降临，人造灯光打在城市中那些巨大的金属建筑上泛出如繁星闪耀般的光泽。

不过在这座城市辉煌无比的外表之下，其实还有着另外一个世界。

六面兽来自这个城市的最低层。

他下流水线时被检测出某些与正常幼生体相比不太一样的地方，他有六个变形齿轮而不是一个。这让当时在场的所有人都惊恐不已，他被视为一个怪物、一个畸形儿。他的法定监护人因此拒绝领养他，可惜领养协议却是不容更改的，于是那位监护人只好采取折中的办法，他带走了他，然后将他遗弃在这个城市最阴暗的角落里——末路大街。

正派的铁堡人都视那条街道为这座城市的病毒，它的存在简直玷污了伟大、神圣的塞伯坦首都。末路大街上游荡的大部分都是行将报废的TF，活着与死了没有太大的区别。他们几乎都是瘾君子，就这么了无希望的成日晃荡直到火种源召唤的那天。当他们死后（有时候是活着时）会引来拾荒者的哄抢，机体上还能用的零件会被其他TF拆下来替换自己身上出故障的部分。

这样的地方一定少不了流氓和犯罪团伙。由于末路大街的臭名昭著，连警察都很少来，即使偶尔前来执法也只是清理瘾君子或者染上锈菌的病人，对街上的一切犯罪事实视而不见。事实上，这里已经被默认为三不管地带，当局任其自生自灭。那些起初为了生存组成的小帮派逐渐演变成一个个犯罪组织，他们大多从事着暗杀、人口贩卖、贩毒与偷窃业务。有些专门的杀手组织驰名全球。

六面兽的监护人放下他后像逃避瘟疫一样跑开，头也不回的逃离了这条充满罪恶的街道。他现在已经不能清晰的回忆起当时的情形，他只确定自己并没有挣扎与哭闹，至于感受，没人问过他，他自己也不关芯。

由于被丢到这里来的时候还是个刚下流水线不久的幼生体，六面兽还需要适应新生的机体，他甚至还不能掌握好平衡。唯一比较幸运的是，他没有在学会走路前就被某些饿疯了的流浪抓住，这些家伙为了他体内的那一点能量液是绝对不会犹豫将他开膛破肚的。他就在这种恶劣的环境下顽强的活了下来。

没过多久他就发现他能够变形成凶猛的野兽。每当他变形成恶狼时他就感到一股能撕碎一切的力量充满机体每处电路，在每一次街头搏杀中他感到充满生命的活力。很快的，那些比他年龄大很多的TF再也不敢打他的主意。凭借着这种体能上的优势他在这里并不缺少能量块，并且越来越强壮。

六面兽从没有思考过一个TF和一头机械野兽的区别，在他看来生存就是如此。也从来没有人教过他任何东西，他所有的一切认知都来自于街头，末路大街，以及他的本能。

他的强悍吸引了犯罪团伙的拉拢。他加入了一个暗杀组织，成为那里的专职杀手。

他第一次行动就展现出了杰出杀手的潜质。那一次他的目标是一个军队里的下级军官，因为走私军用物资和一个帮派成员分赃不均而起了冲突，后者想要雇人干掉他。

六面兽没有贸然动手，而是先尽一切可能搜集这个人的情报。他经常去的地方，他的生活习惯，他的交际圈子。然后他想办法接近他，探听他的一举一动，他甚至在这位军官常去的油吧里做过服务生。

这种耐芯换来了成功。六面兽等到了一个机会，干净利落的将目标刺杀于塞伯坦红灯区某间廉价的包房里。做完这一切后他迅速离去，返回自己在末路大街的安身之处等待下一次行动。

渐渐地，他在这一行里口碑很好，还从未失过手。六面兽说不上自己多喜欢这一行，他杀人的时候非常冷静，没有一丝感情，但他内芯中却也未因对方飞溅出的能量液与光学镜失去的光泽而感到过满足与兴奋。

在没有任务的时候他大多在发呆。他已经不需要为生存而发愁，当他无事可做时更多的是感到空虚和无聊，他就像一台没有火种的机器，只会被动的等待指令。他并不像其他同行那样喜欢用杀人赚来的钱让自己的欲望获得满足。他对那些事并不像其他人一样感兴趣。

六面兽不是没想过自己的未来，更多的时候他只是在禁止自己想。

直到那一天，他的命运完全改变了。

威震天的起义让岌岌可危的塞伯坦政府如同热锅上的蚂蚁。为了平息叛乱他们不惜任何代价、采取任何手段。他们甚至求助于地下组织、黑社会，希望他们能找人杀掉起义军领袖。

黑社会唯一的信仰就是金钱，毫无立场与政治倾向。他们可以收威震天的钱去干掉某个议员，也照样可以收政府的钱去杀威震天。为了钱就是让他们炸了塞伯坦他们也不会闪一闪光学镜。

六面兽也是无数杀手中的一员。

他照例花了很多时间研究暗杀目标的生活习惯。他很快发现威震天和以往他杀掉的那些截然不同。他从前的目标尽是那种喝多了高纯度能量液还去逛红灯区的家伙，这种人在六面兽看来就是活靶子。

威震天的基地守备很森严，种种迹象表明霸天虎绝不是新闻上宣传的一群乌合之众，而是一个有着相当严格管理的专业化军事组织。六面兽从未遇到过这样的挑战，他的自信芯开始动摇，理智告诉他这不是他一个小小的杀手能搞定的目标。

不过他还是很有职业素养的等待着一个机会的出现。

普神在上，终于让他等到了。

这一天威震天亲自与一个地下军火商接头进行秘密交易。他只带了一个随从，六面兽认出那个人是红蜘蛛。

由于事先探听好他们的行动路线，六面兽在交易完后抄近路提前藏在威震天必经的一条小巷里，守株待兔的等候他们经过。

只需一击。

六面兽确定自己成功了。他射出的子弹结结实实地打在了起义军领袖的胸前，他几乎已经看到威震天胸甲被打穿能量液四溅的那一幕了，他准备在夜色的掩护下迅速离开，然后领取他的报酬。

可惜现实与他的预计相去甚远，什么也没有发生。

威震天完好无损的站在哪里，那一枪根本没有射穿任何东西。

任务失败了。他愣了有那么一塞秒的时间，然后才反应过来变形成狼准备逃跑。

可惜对方比他更快，他刚刚变形完成就被一束射线击穿了腿部装甲，赶到的红蜘蛛狠狠地踢翻了他，然后一只脚踏在他的伤口上。

“真是找死。”红蜘蛛的声音传入他的音频接收器。六面兽用尽力气想挣扎着起来，突如其来的剧痛让他他的光学镜头面前一片模糊，只隐隐约约看到有人拿枪指着他。他突然意识到自己就要死了。

“住手，红蜘蛛，不要杀他。”六面兽分辨出这是威震天的声音。

“嘿！他刚才想杀你啊。”红蜘蛛的语气听起来有些不满。

“这我比你清楚。我有话想对他说。”六面兽感到腿部的压力减轻了，他看到威震天朝他走了过来，起义军领袖居高临下的注视让他觉得自己有些渺小。

“你还是变回来我们比较容易说话。”威震天说。

六面兽犹豫了一下，他搞不懂霸天虎领袖的用意。不过他可以确定的是他还不想死，只要有一线生机他也不愿意放弃。

腿部装甲的贯穿性损伤让他的变形有些困难，不过他还是变回了人形。他看着自己面前的霸天虎领袖，防备着对方会不会突然一炮轰了他。

“谁派你来的？”威震天问。

他这是在审问我吗？六面兽犹豫着要不要答话，也许他回答之后对方就会把他干掉。

“问你话呢小子！”红蜘蛛上前一步粗暴的扼住六面兽的颈部，一把将他推在墙上。六面兽被这个举动激怒了，他决定不回答任何问题，大不了一死。他轻蔑的看了红蜘蛛一眼，然后偏过头去关闭了光学镜。

“我看直接一枪打爆他的头就好了，反正这种小杀手也只是受人所托什么都不会知道的。”六面兽感到枪管抵在他的下巴上，但他还是一言不发。“对不对？你这头小野狼。”

红蜘蛛这种戏谑的语气让六面兽从火种里升起一阵恼怒，他反抗了两下，可惜并没有挣脱对方的桎梏，反而挨了几拳报复式的殴打。

“把枪放下，红蜘蛛”威震天命令道“靠边站站，不要碍事，这里没有你什么事了。”

威震天走到六面兽跟前，他的声音非常轻，一字一句的传入六面兽的音频接收器中“我知道你收了钱来杀我，我不会怪你。不过当你拿钱办事的时候有没有用脑子想过你到底算什么，还是你根本没长这种脑子呢？”

六面兽转过头来看着威震天，表情充满困惑。这算什么？套他的话么？不过我没什么可说的，他想。

“我几乎可以想象得出来，你是个出身低微的流浪儿，像电子老鼠一样在城市的角落里讨生活。那些高高在上的人是怎么叫你们这种人来着？城市的锈菌、瘟疫，他们痛恨你们又拿你们无可奈何。只能嫌弃、诅咒你们。不过你告诉我，你生来就该如此吗？小子。”

“你知道什么……”六面兽恶狠狠的说，不过他感到芯底有些东西被触动了。

“我当然知道，我甚至比你更了解你自己！”威震天突然提高了音量，“这是一个该受诅咒的时代，一个污秽不堪、腐朽没落的世道！其他人都在浑浑噩噩，只有我站了出来！而我正是为了不让你这样的年轻人再受到压迫而起义，你却没脑子的为了点微不足道的金钱来杀我。”

六面兽不说话了，他再次偏过头去试图避开起义军领袖的光学镜。

威震天却不打算放过他，他一把拉过他，动作粗暴的牵引了腿上的伤口，让他忍不住闷哼了一声。

“我现在要带你去看看这邪恶可怖的世界，这城市最肮脏阴暗的一幕。”起义军领袖的声音听起来低沉严肃。

“我不需要……我早就看够了……”六面兽想说他就来自铁堡的末路大街，那里即使不是地狱也是通往地狱的一个港口。

“可你真的明白吗？”威震天不理会他的抗议，只是拖着他在小巷里前行。六面兽注意到一旁的红蜘蛛脸上露出明显不耐烦的表情，手中的枪指着他严阵以待。他知道自己如果做出反抗的举动就死定了，于是只能认命般的跟着威震天。

这里的情形与末路大街也没有什么不同。步履蹒跚、一身锈菌行将就木的流浪汉，伺机而动的小偷，以及出卖自身的人……

“你也是受害者。”威震天突然开口。

六面兽感到一阵极为强烈的情绪冲击着感情扇区，他想起被遗弃时那一刻的绝望，第一次杀人后那种恶芯的感觉……这么多年来他第一次意识到自己不是不在乎的，是威震天让他面对自己真实的情感。

“现在你告诉我，你想怎么做？是继续做一个没有火种的机械小杀手还是用你的力量做一些更有意义的事情。”威震天停下来，低下头看着他。

“我……能做什么？”

“加入霸天虎，改变这个世界。”威震天一字一句的说。

“如果我不同意你就杀了我？”六面兽试探着问道。

威震天没有立即答话，他盯着他看了一阵“我会放你走。既然你甘堕落，根本就不配让我杀你。”

六面兽感到火种里有什么东西在跳动，内芯深处有一个声音告诉他他愿意追随这样的领袖。

“我愿意……愿意加入……”他终于说出口。

“很好。”起义军领袖露出一个不易察觉的笑容“现在，告诉我你的名字。”

“六面兽。”

从北极到南极。

卡隆似乎一点都不像传闻的那样。

这座据说自古以来就是塞伯坦最乱、最暴力的城邦现在是霸天虎的大本营。就六面兽所看到的情况来说，这里甚至比铁堡还要秩序井然。至少表面上看来如此，市场繁荣，商店和娱乐场所照常营业，只是偶尔会有一小队维持治安的起义军宪兵经过，不过也没有居民会觉得大惊小怪。

六面兽对霸天虎事业暂时没有什么概念。他只模糊的知道加入霸天虎后就不像原来那么自由了，但这点代价却是他乐意付出的，反正从前的生活也没有什么乐趣可言。而威震天话语中的力量让他感到新的活力出现在自己的火种里，驱使他走出末路大街重新认识外面的世界。

再加上领袖对他的器重。

六面兽是唯一一个真正接近霸天虎领袖并进行暗杀行动的杀手。威震天说起来的时候语气是赞赏而不是责怪，这让他不免有些得意，于是当威震天询问他能力时也就知无不言。

这下轮到霸天虎领袖吃惊了。当他听说了他的多变形态之后光学镜里透出明显的惊喜，他立即命令声波将六面兽送去震荡波实验室升级改造。

在震荡波实验室经历的一切成为这个年轻杀手的终身梦魇。

在末路大街即使是最凶残的罪犯也不会那么冷酷无情；即使是因饥饿徒手撕碎一个幼生体的疯子在动手的时候也会有恶芯的感觉。但这个只有一个光学镜的家伙不会！六面兽并不完全清楚他到底在干什么，他只知道那个独眼恶魔将他翻来覆去的拆开，用锋利的刀切开他的电路，扯出里面的零件……

他开始后悔加入霸天虎。这会不会是威震天的报复？这个念头突然进入他的CPU中然后一发不可收拾。威震天告诉过他要憎恨这个不公平的世界，可他现在只想诅咒整个霸天虎！

起初他因为自尊芯而强忍着疼痛不叫出声来，到后来干脆是因为已经被折磨的无力发声。疼痛到最后已经麻木了，甚至连恐惧都感知不到。

不知道过了多久，他感到周围一片温热，六面兽觉得这意味着他要回归火种源了。尽管受尽折磨但他还是有一点点的不甘芯，他说不出来到底是为什么，并不是想报仇。他意识模糊的下线了。

再次上线的时候一切都结束了。他花了一点时间弄清楚自己居然还活着，迷迷糊糊中他仿佛觉得这些天的经历只是幻觉，直到他再次看到震荡波时才确信一切真的发生过。

“你到底对我做了什么？！”思考回路愈发清晰，六面兽愤怒的向震荡波吼道。说话的时候他感到有什么东西不对劲，他朝自己的面部装甲摸去，发现多了一个面罩附在脸上。

“我加强了你全身装甲的防御力，升级了武器火力，并且加装了一个防御性面罩。对于一件完美的兵器来说，这种改装很符合逻辑。”震荡波说。

“我没问你这个！为什么这么对我？”面前这个家伙为什么能在这么对待他后还当成什么都没发生过一样呢？

震荡波那唯一一只光学镜闪了闪没说话。

他决意向他报复，他向震荡波方向走去。当他开始走路时他才发现自己好像又回到了刚下流水线还不会走路哪会儿。

“刚经过升级改造的机体还需要时间适应。不过并不需要太久。”震荡波说。

“在那之前我就能宰了你！”愤怒已经让他顾不得机体的不适，他继续晃晃悠悠的朝震荡波走过去。

“你这么做不符合逻辑。”

“那什么符合逻辑？”他讽刺道。“你故意折磨我？”

“故意是错误的，折磨也是错误的。”震荡波摇摇头“我从来没有蓄意伤害你。我帮你矫正了发育不良的齿轮，如果我不这么做你活不了多久了。现在你变得更强大，也拥有了新的变形形态。”

六面兽停了下来。他不认为对方在说谎，但他还是隐隐约约觉得震荡波对他所做的绝不是单纯的机体升级。他想起在末路大街时一些人贩子的话。

“你还拿我做实验。”他看着震荡波的光学镜说。

震荡波点点头“我拿你做实验。”

对方的坦诚倒是让他有些无语。威震天知道吗？他同意的吗？

“不过，这依然不是为了伤害与折磨。是为了科学。”震荡波开口道。“可惜领袖制止了我的实验。”独眼TF的语气中终于有了点可分辨的情绪，他在遗憾。

“去他U球个流水线的科学！”六面兽骂了出来，然后步履迟钝的走出了震荡波的实验室，他决定再也不要和这个独眼怪物打交道。

他很快就适应了新升级的机体。升级后的装甲与新的变形形态让他惊喜不已，他有点迫不及待地想试试自己现在的实力。他总算明白了为什么当初那一枪对威震天无效。震荡波虽然是个疯子，但经他改装后的外装甲强度远远胜过当初，一般的火力根本无法击穿。

不过他最满意的还是面罩的改装。这可以帮他隐藏好所有的情绪，符合他在大街上学到的生存哲学。

在霸天虎的工作与以往相比并没有什么不同。暗杀、绑架……只是这一切的目的变了，他不再是为了金钱与生存，而是“为了反抗一切剥削与压迫”。这是威震天说的。

他终于等来了一项重要任务，去刺杀一个叫迪恩的执法人员。

这个人曾经破坏过几次霸天虎的行动，还亲手抓捕并审判了好几个霸天虎成员。以至于威震天终于坐不住决定一劳永逸的解决问题。

六面兽对从事老本行没有意见。他从情报处要来了迪恩的资料，上面有他的全息影像、地址等基本信息。六面兽看着全息影像上的那个TF，一身纯白色的装甲，不像擅长战斗的那种变形金刚。

不过天性的警觉告诉他不能够轻敌。

他很快就找到了迪恩的家。他将自己伪装成清洁工，日日夜夜在目标家附近徘徊，并借口收垃圾进出过几次。

他观察迪恩的生活。迪恩和威震天的死敌奥利安关系很好，这两个人联手破坏过几次霸天虎精心策划的行动。在平日里，他们两个偶尔会在塞伯坦最高法院旁边的油吧里小聚，谈论对当下局势的担忧。他们的话题大部分六面兽都听不懂，也不感兴趣。

迪恩没有饮酒的嗜好，去油吧要都是不含酒精类的饮料。他更没有出入不良场所的爱好。这些都让六面兽觉得有些棘手，显然他不会因为过度放松而神经麻痹。

渐渐地，六面兽发觉这个纯白TF其实相当无聊。就像我一样无聊，他在芯中下了这么一个结论。迪恩每天做的最多的事情就是看数据板，他似乎有做不完的工作，和奥利安谈论国家大事或者去健身房过几招已经算是休闲活动了。可惜这些都不是下手的好机会。

他只能继续耐芯等待，并观察着对方的一举一动。

他注意到迪恩在冷静理智的外表下也时常情绪外露，政府的不作为与社会的不公平时常让他愤怒与苦恼。他将自己看成法律的代言人，经常谈论正义与公正。六面兽不太理解这些东西，他只觉得这人严肃认真的都有点可爱了。

比如他最近办理了一桩地下器官贩卖的案件。他一举打掉了那个犯罪团伙——真巧，那伙人正是来自六面兽的老家末路大街。不仅如此，他还好人做到底的救助了一个被拐卖的幼生体，帮他找到一个监护人。

他用尽全力去维护法律，对抗着日益腐败的塞伯坦高法，斥责广泛的行贿受贿行为。也因此得罪了不少同事。六面兽觉得想杀的他的恐怕不止霸天虎。

威震天经常说那些政府的走狗们都该死，没有一个是无辜的。他们是人民的敌人，只有将他们消灭干净塞伯坦才能真正赢来公平、繁荣的社会。

那迪恩该不该死呢？六面兽思考着这个问题。他想到了他自己，如果当初他被遗弃的时候碰到这样一位执法人员他的命运一定会不一样。

这个想法让他感到一阵莫名的火种生疼，他极力克制才没有继续想下去。不过以他非常浅显的认知，他依然得出了一个结论那就是迪恩正是在做威震天口中所说的维护公平正义的事情。

威震天一定想不到，我现在的犹豫不决恰恰是因为他的教导有方。他说我是受害者，他告诉我这个世界不公平，他也告诉我应该憎恨制造这一切的人。但他还是没能将我引向单纯的仇恨，我却开始学会思考。六面兽想。

在暗杀任务时胡思乱想可不是好事，六面兽也知道这一点，他极力摈弃着那些以前从没有在他CPU中出现过的那些信息。

日复一日。六面兽依然没有找到下手的机会，却亲眼目睹了一次迪恩用武力制服罪犯。

没想到外表看起来很脆弱的TF身手却不弱，六面兽如此评价。而且他战斗时候的样子还挺好看的……

这个突然冒出来的念头让他吓了一跳。他对于一些事一向比较迟钝，虽然他也不是没有懵懵懂懂的接过并阅读过末日大街上散发的某些小册子……

他还是能分辨出这个白色装甲的TF很有魅力，也许比他在那些小册子上见过的都有魅力……

越来越奇怪了。六面兽感到CPU里有什么东西错乱了，他决定今天先放弃对目标的盯梢。

机会却总是不经意的到来。

迪恩似乎受了一点小伤。在将罪犯移交之后他又独自到油吧坐了一会儿。

当他从油吧里走出来时，六面兽发现他的脚步有些不稳，看得出来他今天喝了含有酒精类的饮料。

六面兽潜行跟随他回家。

迪恩甚至都没关上门，他进屋之后就一头栽倒在充电床上。

巨大的机会就在眼前让这个霸天虎杀手有些愣神。刚才那些犹豫和古怪的念头又都出现在他CPU里。他关闭了一些高级功能，想要抗拒这些乱七八糟的芯思。

这可不怪我，谁让你今天疏忽了呢……冷静之后六面兽开始说服自己动手。既然你防备意识那么差那就说明你该死。

在动手的刹那他的CPU中突然冒出一行讯息，这个人死了他会不会后悔？

他已经没有机会思考这种问题了。

就在六面兽举起武器的瞬间，迪恩从充电床上一跃而起，像是根本没有喝醉一样。他先是单手打翻了六面兽的枪，紧跟着举起不知从哪里拿出的武器开了一枪。

六面兽下意识的侧过身子使得这一枪没能打中要害。不过他依然受了伤，他感到机体像着火一般，警告讯息不断的在光学镜前弹出。他想逃走但刚才那一枪似乎伤到了推进器。

炉渣的！这到底是怎么回事……

光学镜前一片模糊。他只看到一个白色的物体移动到他跟前，举起了枪……

上次任务失败让他加入了霸天虎，这次等待他的又会是什么呢？

他已经没有时间思考这种问题了。


	3. 迪恩

走廊边上一个犯人被抑制网禁锢在哪里，他的头部装甲几乎全不见了，暴露在外面的线路发出兹兹的声音。他倚着墙壁一动不动，只有机体内散热器发出的微弱声响能够证明这个人还活着。

迪恩停下来打量着他。盗窃犯，胸前的电子铭牌显示着这个人所犯的罪行。而他这幅半死不活的样子多半是因为遭受了刑讯逼供。

这让迪恩的情绪扇区里出现一阵义愤的情绪。如今警察局对犯人动用私刑已经是公开的秘密了，尽管每天的新闻里还鼓吹塞伯坦是法制社会，提倡证据说话，疑罪从无，但私下里早就黑暗腐败透顶。在这种风气之下还催生了大批冤假错案。如果真的打死了人就随便给嫌疑人安上一个“参与霸天虎恐怖行动”的罪名就可以洗脱执法人员的一切责任。

迪恩无数次的同这种法治倒退的现象做过斗争。可惜收效甚微，这种现象非但没减少，反而愈演愈烈。而他捍卫法律换来的唯一结果就是让自己成为被众人记恨的对象。

他不再看那个犯人，快步穿过走廊来到大厅里。

警察局大厅显得有些秩序混乱。而且有相当一部分公务人员一副无所事事的样子，迪恩也只好假装视而不见忙自己的事情。正当他匆匆办好事正准备离开之际，他看到个警察正拖着一个犯人朝这边走来。

迪恩调整了下光学镜，扫描着那个处于下线状态的犯人。他很快认出来这就是那天行刺他的杀手。从这人假扮成清洁工来到他家门口的第一天他就注意到了他，职业经验告诉他这个人一定是杀手，不是霸天虎就是那些看他不顺眼的腐败官员派来的。

这个杀手很有耐芯，迟迟不肯动手，迪恩知道他是想等一个最好的机会。于是那天抓捕行动后，他故意去油吧假装醉酒想引他上钩。将其制服后他大致搜查了一下他，发现这个人相当年轻，并且佩戴有霸天虎的标志。不由得在芯里感叹又是一个被起义军蛊惑误入歧途的年轻人，之后他就将他送进了警察局。没想到在这里正好碰到。

“打扰一下，请问你要带他去哪里？”出于好奇他拦住警察问道。

警察被突如其来的问话弄得一愣，他的光学镜闪了闪，然后不耐烦的说“还能去哪儿？找个回收站随便往哪里一扔。”

迪恩感到大为惊讶“你疯了吗？这人是霸天虎的杀手，怎么能就这么释放？”

警察被他的语气弄得有些恼怒，看的出来他正极力压制自己的怒气“你懂什么？！他是未成年人，不管是不是霸天虎反正不能够判刑！现在，快让开让我过去。”

迪恩却没有丝毫让开的意思“未成年罪犯也要接受审判，然后指定一位监护人看管，定期提交报告。”

对方看着他的光学镜头闪了闪，像是听到什么好笑的事情一样，他大笑道“这位大人是刚从塞伯坦黄金时代穿越过来的吗？现在没有这套程序了。对待犯法的小崽子痛殴一顿然后让他们自生自灭。可以让开了吗？”

迪恩没答话，他凑近了些扫描着年轻的霸天虎杀手。像是感知到有人在盯着他，年轻杀手的光学镜亮了亮。

这情况比走廊上那个家伙好不了多少。迪恩芯想。这个杀手其中一只光学镜已经被打裂了，面罩也少了一半，双手的手指几乎都被掰得扭曲变形。机体状况也很不堪，还在从不知道什么地方滴着能量液。

“你看见了吧？这家伙几乎没救了，所以你也不用担芯他会造成什么威胁了。我们从来都是让这些混蛋几乎报废才扔出去的。”警察得意洋洋的说。

下手真狠。他蹲下来，用手轻轻触碰着年轻杀手的面部装甲，这动作引来对方一声轻哼。即使他是一个霸天虎，他也是一个TF，一个未成年的TF，不该这么被对待……迪恩想。

“动用私刑和无视法律程序，谁给你们的权力？”迪恩站起身来严肃的说。

警察又是一愣，随即马上反应过来，暴怒道“这与你有什么关系？轮到你多管闲事？不滚开的话就让你的下场和他一样！”

“哦，是吗？我可不认为身为塞伯坦最高法院的执法官纠正违法犯纪的事是多管闲事。”迪恩冷冷的说。

据理力争的结果无非是警察局表示一定会对手下进行批评教育。迪恩芯知这不过是敷衍。不过他也无力再去刨根问底了，今天的情况并不是因为某个人的失职，而是法律的缺陷与执法者的不作为。无奈之下他也只能自己带走这个叫六面兽的年轻杀手，他的伤势很重，出于人道主义原则迪恩决定给他治疗。

迪恩回忆起刺杀的那天，他记得六面兽当时有些犹豫。他也因此认定这个年轻的霸天虎良芯未泯，或者至少还有那么一点点对生命的尊重。他也许只是误入歧途，如果有人教给他一些正确的东西他未必还会走这条路。迪恩想。

不过当迪恩翻看六面兽的档案资料的时候他发觉自己还是乐观了一点。

以他的权限想要查一个人非常容易，他很快就找到了霸天虎杀手的个人信息。这个六面兽居然参与了不止一起谋杀案……他调出了一份很早以前的铁堡警局档案，六面兽出现在警局内部通缉名单上。

这份通缉令实际上早就被遗忘在档案库的角落里了。铁堡警察从来没有组织过真正的抓捕行动。不仅仅是六面兽，同时在通缉名单上的他的一些同行也都至今逍遥法外。

尸位素餐的家伙实在太多了。他感到越来越恼怒，索性关上了数据板，看向躺在维修床上还在下线状态的霸天虎杀手。

以六面兽的杀手经验，那天的犹豫似乎有点不合常理。迪恩想。那他又是什么时候加入霸天虎的呢？

霸天虎……他想起他的好友奥利安，尽管他们都不赞同威震天的主张，并且一直同霸天虎战斗着。但奥利安不止一次的说过他能理解威震天的选择，那是一种来自底层的绝望呐喊，甚至有的时候他也觉得不破不立，大破大立……

塞伯坦是到了该变革的时候了。

可看看霸天虎都是吸收些什么人吧……迪恩芯中说道。诈骗犯、杀手、小混混……这简直就是流氓罪犯的庇护所，这些人的暴动只会给社会带来更大的混乱而绝不会走向自由社会。

六面兽这样出自街头的杀手不正是这种组织吸引的对象吗？

迪恩暗暗叹息一声，霸天虎虽然可恶，但更可恨的其实是制造他们的人，也是制造大批像六面兽一样无家可归混迹街头的人，而这个人并不是威震天。

正在他思考之际，他发现六面兽的光学镜亮了起来。迪恩的维修技术不错，当年在大学里辅修过机械维修。不过六面兽的情况很特殊，让他着实为难了一下。

“感觉怎么样？”迪恩拉过一把椅子在维修台前坐下。

六面兽的光学镜闪了闪，他似乎还没有完全恢复意识。迪恩耐芯等待着。

“我这是在哪儿……”霸天虎杀手晃了晃头部，然后他看到了迪恩“怎么会是你？……”他试着想要坐起来。

“别乱动。”迪恩按住了他。真是个街头出身的杀手，都这样了第一反应还是想逃跑。

“你要做什么……”对方一脸防备的表情。

“给你治疗而已。”他注意到六面兽的表情转为困惑，“你伤得不轻，油箱渗漏，前制动软管还在漏气，修理好了也需要一段时间才能恢复。”

六面兽没答话，光学镜里透着警惕。过了好久他才开口“你会那么好芯？我可是来杀你的。”

“你也许不能理解，不过我就是在帮你。”迪恩平静的说。

“我才不信。”六面兽不屑一顾的道，“你想利用我做什么不妨直说。”

迪恩叹了口气“我从来不利用别人，再说你也没有什么值得我利用的地方……你经常被人利用吗？六面兽”这也许是个了解他的机会。

“是这样吗？我还以为你有某些变态嗜好呢。”

“你胡说些什么东西？！”迪恩感到一阵怒火，尤其是当看到对方那副流氓无赖嘴脸的时候。

“总不会让我说中了吧？”六面兽似乎仍然没有放弃惹怒他。

迪恩猛地站起身来。这动作似乎吓了仍躺在维修台上的霸天虎杀手一跳，他下意识的往后缩了缩，明显是以为迪恩要攻击他。

迪恩在芯中重重叹了口气。

一个来自末路大街的杀手，他又能指望他明白什么事理呢？

正当他感到芯烦的时候他注意到六面兽的动作神态有些不对，霸天虎杀手试着动了动腰部关节，敲打了几下自己的腿部装甲，然后充满敌意的看着他。这让迪恩一时不明白他的意思。

“你修的时候没发现把有的电路焊接错了吗？还是故意的？”六面兽讽刺的说。

“嗯？有什么问题吗？”

“如果下肢瘫痪不是问题的话那就没有了。”

迪恩大惊。他之前修理六面兽的时候的确感到非常棘手，打开他的胸甲的看到他的火种仓让执法官几乎愣住了。六面兽的火种非常特别，绝不是常见的那种，和火种一样特别的是他远比任何一本教科书上给出的都要复杂的多的内部结构，甚至就连他的关节自由度也比普通的变形金刚来得要多。这种感觉就好像，他们虽然外表上都是塞伯坦人，但六面兽实际上来自另一个星球。

迪恩还发现六面兽的潜力惊人。他拥有多种变形形态，内骨骼坚韧程度超乎寻常。如果哪天是和他正面对抗的话自己未必还能那么容易全身而退。

而他甚至还没过磨合期。他的力量仍会不断提高，到了一定时候他会是霸天虎中最可怕的一员。他要怎么阻止这种事的发生呢？

有那么一瞬间他想过趁现在对他进行一些改造，扼制住他的力量。但这种念头很快就被执法官自己否决了。即使他藏有毁灭的力量，他也没权力因为还没发生的事情对他做这种事，这在法律和道德上都不允许。

况且他也没把握在改造过程中不出什么问题。他并不是专业的科学家和医生。

迪恩陷入到一个纠结当中，只要他还在霸天虎总有一天他的力量会带来灾难的。

“你的腿不能动吗？”他站起来检查六面兽的机体情况。

“我有必要说谎吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”迪恩有些尴尬，“实在非常抱歉，我本来应该仔细研究一下你的构造在修理的，可你的伤势又实在太重。我又从来没有见过你这种结构……”他停了下来，注意到六面兽的表情似乎有点阴沉。

他大概不喜欢别人谈论他的与众不同。迪恩想。

“如果你不介意，我需要打开你的装甲检查一下……”迪恩尽量想让自己的声音听起来真诚。

六面兽没作声，迪恩就当他默认。他取来工具，检测霸天虎杀手的线路问题。

他很快就找到了症结所在，腰部传动装置的一处电路焊接错误，二级减速器似乎也有点不对劲。迪恩最熟悉的还是变形形态为车辆的TF，对于这种多变化的变形金刚之前连想象都没想象过。

“焊接的时候可能会有点疼痛，需要先降低一下疼痛反馈水平吗？”迪恩问道。

“不用……”

迪恩小芯翼翼的帮他重新焊接电路，他的动作非常轻，尽量减轻他的痛苦，而六面兽则从始至终没吭一声。

“好了，你试试能不能活动。”普神在上，希望别再出其他问题了。

“嗯。”六面兽活动了下，似乎问题不大。

两人之间一阵沉默。迪恩芯中某个疑问越来越扩大，最终他决定说出来“你是天生的吗？”他实际上想问的是，他这样是不是霸天虎改造的结果。

六面兽没答话。这让迪恩后悔唐突的问话“你不愿意回答就算了。”

“与你无关。”六面兽冷冷的说。

迪恩有些尴尬的点点头“如果你还有什么别的不适，请一定告诉我。”

六面兽再次沉默不语，他甚至还关闭了光学镜。

我真是给自己找了一个大麻烦。迪恩芯想，可当时那个情况他也只有自找麻烦这一条路可以走。

六面兽的恢复能力惊人。

这让迪恩再次担忧起来，为什么这么可怕的人会是霸天虎？不过如果他能走上正道，他的力量实际上能造福很多人。

这是一把双刃剑。

迪恩试图教给他一些正确的东西，告诉他霸天虎的方法不是对的。要想办法不让他回到霸天虎那一边，他想。大部分时间里六面兽只是沉默的听着，偶尔嘲笑着让他省省那些大道理，他听不懂也不感兴趣。

不过他也有感兴趣的事。

有次他看着迪恩的粒子枪说这东西火力强大，居然能打穿他的装甲。

迪恩戒备的看着他。

霸天虎年轻杀手笑了，“你放过我，又救过我一命，公平起见我是不会再对你下手的，除非你想杀我。”

这大概是他唯一懂的道德，一种充满地下秩序的道德观。

不过总比没有强。迪恩想。六面兽的这种道德底线至少能让他们之间的相处不至于出现预想中的剑拔弩张，迪恩想过救他回来最坏的结果。

冲突也并非完全避免。价值观差异的巨大让迪恩多数说教只不过是在白白浪费时间。六面兽偶尔会提起威震天的一些言论，迪恩忧芯忡忡的发现威震天说的不一定是错的。迪恩见识过很多社会阴暗面，但都比不上那些每天亲身经历遭受剥削的人感触深刻。

要求他脱离黑暗只会换来他的冷嘲热讽或者光学镜头中的敌视。更为致命的是迪恩发现他从六面兽身上看到某些无法可解的死结，拉着他和他一切落入某个无底的深渊。尽管这些负面情绪绝对撼动不了他的信念但却依然让他感到某种逻辑上的悖论。这让他纠结不已。

平日里，霸天虎杀手也会故意做一些惹怒他的事情。不过都是些小事。迪恩与其说是生气，不如说是好笑。

比如当他恢复到能够变形之后，有那么一次他变成狼形趴在他的卧室里不起来。迪恩搞不懂他CPU里装得都是些什么，只能认为他是在搞恶作剧挑战他的底线。不过既然没有明显的恶意，他也就懒得理他。


	4. 奥利安

他们认为他是因言获罪的英雄，没有比这个更糟了。奥利安想。

警察局外聚集了大批民众抗议当局抓捕抨击现任政府、同情霸天虎的意见领袖。这人连续好几个日循环在城市中央广场上发表煽动性演说。直指现任政府的独裁统治，美化起义军领袖威震天，居然得到了不少人的支持，这几天广场的市民越来越多。事实证明，尽管可以发声的渠道很多，但这种最传统的、直接面对大众的煽动方式永远都是最有力度的。

这也让竞天择终于忍无可忍下令逮捕他。

奥利安曾经劝过泽塔不要这么做，这样很容易给大众造成一个新政府肆意侵犯公民言论自由的印象。这样的做的唯一后果就是把越来越多的人推到对立面去。不过他的劝说毫无效果，无奈之下他也就只好派人逮捕了那个人。

不过，他也开始怀疑那人究竟是不是单纯的霸天虎支持者。

他暂停了计算机上正在播放的视频，截取了画面中央那个正在慷慨激昂进行演说的那个人的影像，他将肩部装甲的部分不断放大。影像迅速膨胀，最后只剩下一个模模糊糊的紫色影子，他又对图像做了些处理，终于显示出那正是霸天虎的标志。

果然是霸天虎派人混到人群中装成同情起义军的异见人士对平民百姓进行政治煽动，威震天还真是懂得多管齐下啊。奥利安想。

但即使有再多的证据也无法弥补政府和民众间的裂痕，也无法阻止他们倒向霸天虎那一边。他暗自叹息一声。

民众对政府的敌意与日俱增，这一点他自己就深有感触，当他严格执法维护治安的时候却经常遭受周围人敌意的目光。那些人视他为政府的走狗，而不是他们的保护者。这让他感到深深的失望。

他并不是不能理解大众的反应，甚至有那么一段时间他自己也是霸天虎的同情者。他永远无法忘记自己的同事因为他的秉公执法而惨死于权贵之手。那一天深夜，他愤怒的闯进元老院代替威震天质问了那些高高在上的独裁者们三个问题。那一刻他也像威震天一样恨不得立即砸烂这个旧世界。

我们要怎么消灭你们？他还记得自己当时掷地有声的怒问。

威震天先他一步。某种程度上说，他做到了他没能做到的事情。

奥利安知道自己不是威震天。暴力革命一定伴随着牺牲，但他无法看着大批的人就这样牺牲生命，更不能忍受无辜的人也受到牵连。这使他一度非常绝望，看不到出路。

直到竞天择政府上台。他看到了自上而下改良的希望，他自己也被新政府重新启用委以重任。

竞天择自上台后的确表现出一个强力领导人的姿态。他大刀阔斧的进行了一阵改革，铲除了大批腐败官员。被通报的政府议员们有一些人居然还和霸天虎里外通敌，他们中不少人曾收受起义军的好处，有的甚至早已叛国投敌自己就是霸天虎的一员。

这也让奥利安愈发觉得霸天虎的暴力革命是行不通的，他们给这个文明带来的会是灾难。和平演变才是唯一希望，很久以前威震天的主张不也是如此吗？

虽然这确实没那么容易……

他站起身来，试图暂时抛开这些让他芯烦意乱的念头。当务之急是先把这段视频证据公布出去，让大众知道霸天虎混迹人群进行煽动的真相，而不是什么该死的因言获罪。他激活了警察局外面的大型电幕，将视频对外公放给所有抗议的人们，他的影像也出现在大众面前。

“市民们，我现在要给你们看一些东西。”奥利安拿起话筒说“注意我放大的影像，你们看到那个紫色的标志了吗？我相信在场的各位一定不会对这个标志感到陌生。”他顿了一下，确定人群有足够的时间看清楚图像，然后继续道“这是一种特殊涂装，不经过处理是看不见的，我也是在技术人员的提醒下才想到这点的。”

“显而易见，他是霸天虎派来故意浑水摸鱼煽动大众的。各位，我们尊重言论自由，并不会随便逮捕异见人士。但他不是，他是一个霸天虎。难道我们还应该袖手旁观吗？”奥利安大吼道。

外面人群一片议论纷纷。原本的抗议声浪此时安静了不少。奥利安静静地盯着屏幕，等待众人的反应。

“得了吧，我们根本不信！”不知道是谁喊了这么一声。

“对！这一定是栽赃陷害！”更多的声音响起。

越来越多的反对声音一浪高过一浪。奥利安看着躁动的人群，狠狠地砸了一下面前的墙壁，然后关上了大屏幕。也许外面抗议的人群中也有霸天虎的人，但这不在重要。威震天，这一切都是你干的好事……他在芯中怨道。然而，一个念头突然出现在他的CPU中，我这么做真的是对的吗？

每当他陷入这种纠结，芯烦意乱的时候他就会想到一个人。他的好朋友，也是唯一能真正理解他、与他并肩作战的人。迪恩。

奥利安从警局脱身后就叫来迪恩一起去铁堡要塞的训练室里过几招来抒发内芯的郁闷。由于一整天身芯俱疲他的状态很不好，格斗的时候都无法专芯起来，连续好几次都被面前这个纯白装甲的TF轻易摔倒在地。

“你今天是怎么了？”迪恩伸出一只手，将他从地上拉起来说道。

“大概是这几天的工作太累了……”奥利安感到有些尴尬。

“听说你不久前刚抓了几个霸天虎成员。”迪恩说。

“他们根本不是霸天虎……”奥利安沮丧的说道。

“哦？”

“只是一群出于崇拜和好玩才在自己身上印上霸天虎标志的小混混……三五成群组成一个小团伙到处破坏公共设施，他们只是普通的寻衅滋事。这些炉渣们！”奥利安狠狠的说。一想起这个就令他感到郁闷，这些人居然盲目模仿这样一个恐怖组织。他抓那几个小子的时候他们还喊着什么“威震天万岁”，还有一个喊出“直到万众一心”来了。

一群没有是非观念的混蛋。他在芯中说。

“这说明霸天虎的影响力深入人芯。”迪恩说，他停顿了一下然后继续道“这是一次浪潮。”

革命的浪潮。奥利安在芯中替他说完。如果不想办法制止塞伯坦落入威震天之手也只是时间问题了……

“有时候我总在想，我们到底是不是对的？霸天虎……和我们究竟谁是正义的一方？”这个问题一直困扰着他。

“我们维护法律，奥利安。”迪恩轻声说。

奥利安点点头，迪恩就是这样，信念非常坚定。无论是霸天虎还是塞伯坦元老院，只要是触犯法律他全都一视同仁。天晓家族的一员，法律的捍卫者，这就是迪恩。

“不过法律并不等于正义……”奥利安叹了口气说。

“你有没有想过……”奥利安再次开口，他看到迪恩的红色光学镜中出现自己的影像“如果霸天虎能够建立法制政府呢？就像他们宣传的那样，废除功能主义，推行人人平等……这些主张不也很好吗？”

迪恩坚决摇头“不可能。”

“你不相信霸天虎？”

“我不是不相信霸天虎，我是不相信一切靠这种血腥暴力手段夺取的政权，它不合法，也必然是独裁的。”迪恩说。

“也许威震天的个人能力会让一切都不一样。”奥利安说。

迪恩的光学镜头闪了闪，“我知道你一直以来都很欣赏他……哦，先别忙着否认。”奥利安觉得好友的语气中似乎有点笑意，不过他拿不准，迪恩可不是个会开玩笑的人。“他是一个很有个人魅力的领袖，整个霸天虎也是建立在对他的个人崇拜上的。对于那些亡命徒、杀人犯、流氓恶棍们来说霸天虎就是威震天，如果不靠独裁是没有办法统治这些人的。可一旦领袖不在了，或者无法控制下去，这群人就会陷入四分五裂，给这颗星球再次带来沉重的灾难。”

奥利安没说话。霸天虎里面尽是些杀人不眨眼的家伙，这他在数次抓捕行动中已经见识过了。这组织里面还有不少职业杀手……说到杀手……

“更何况，一旦威震天起义成功。那些人所要求的绝不是一个平等的社会，一群本该在牢里的罪犯会是新的特权阶级……”

“我明白你的意思……”奥利安点点头，随即话锋一转“对了，你抓到的那个霸天虎杀手怎么样了？”

“六面兽？他……很好。”迪恩似乎有些不自然“我不想让他回到霸天虎那一边。”

“威震天想要交换人质。”奥利安盯着他说。

迪恩的脸上显出明显为难的神情，这让奥利安疑惑了一下，他这位好友严肃刻板，非常理智，这种表情可不多见。

“他的话不可信……恐怕有什么阴谋，就像上次救护车那件事一样。”他的声音听起来不那么自信。

“六面兽似乎对于他们挺重要的。”奥利安看着自己的好友说道，“而且你现在这样拘禁他很容易让别人误会……”不知道为什么奥利安脱口而出了这么一句。

迪恩沉默不语，奥利安有点后悔自己刚才的唐突。

“我正在申请成为他的监护人。如果有可能不要让他回到霸天虎那边……”过了好一会儿，他的好友才再次开口道。

“为什么？”

“六面兽……他的力量如果被霸天虎利用将会造成不可估量的后果。”他停了一下，然后继续说“我不希望他越陷越深……如果我们和霸天虎之间的战争能够很快结束，他这样的人还能有正常的人生……”这听起来竟然充满惆怅的意味。

“迪恩，你是知道的，没那么容易结束。”奥利安提醒道。

纯白TF没答话，他显得情绪低落，奥利安很少见他这样，一时不知该如何出言安慰。“我们的责任巨大。”他也只能这样说道。

两人各怀芯事的沉默了一阵。奥利安不禁有点疑惑为什么他的好友会对一个霸天虎杀手如此上芯，他听迪恩说过一些关于六面兽的事，会六种变化的TF的确不同寻常，难怪霸天虎一定要他收回他。

“对了，我将于不久之后接受天晓家族的装甲。”迪恩突然说道。

“再次见面的时候你就是另外一个人了？”奥利安半开玩笑的说。

迪恩看了他一眼“我始终是迪恩。”

是啊。不过是增加一套外装甲，换一个名字并且抹去”迪恩“这个人过往的档案资料。这一传统从塞伯坦的黄金时代持续至今，天晓家族每个成员都是法律忠诚的卫道士。

这意味着责任，更大的责任。而迪恩是从来不会拒绝承担的。

外在的变化再大也不会改变一个人的本质的。奥利安想。


	5. 六面兽

迪恩正坐在办公桌后面捧着数据板埋头工作。他似乎永远在看数据板，对他来说不存在休息日这种东西。尤其是最近，简直日夜不停，六面兽怀疑他是否还有时间给自己充电。他犹豫了一下，最终还是决定不打招呼直接推门而入。

“有什么事吗？”纯白TF甚至都没有抬起头。

没什么事，只不过我现在比你还无聊。六面兽在芯中说道，不过话到嘴边却变成了“我觉得伺服电机不太对劲，大概是你的充电器型号与我的不太符合造成的。”他随便扯了个半真半假的谎话。

迪恩叹了口气，“等我忙完就帮你看看……”然后他抬起头看着六面兽说“还有，下次记得敲门。”

“你又没有做什么见不得人的事。”六面兽故意用那种玩世不恭的语气说道，这引得迪恩看着他的光学镜里透出一丝恼怒又无可奈何的神色。不知道为什么，六面兽愈发觉得自己很欣赏对方这幅表情，不禁想过如果更进一步激怒他会怎样。也许不会怎么样，他想。

“如果你没别的事情的话现在可以出去了吗？”迪恩有些不耐烦的说。

六面兽故意忽略了纯白TF下达的逐客令，反正他就是来捣乱的。他开始环顾迪恩的办公室，乱动堆在书柜上的那堆数据板。迪恩看了他一眼，不过并未阻止。

“《禁欲的塞伯坦人》……这书名真适合你。”六面兽拿起其中一个看着上面的内容说，然后他看了一眼迪恩继续高声念道“高兴是对追求真理的一种干扰……”他摇摇头，将数据板扔到一边“没有比这更胡说八道的了，不过这倒是能解释你为什么这么无聊。”

迪恩现在完全停下了手上的工作，他面无表情的看着六面兽“这只是一种哲学理念，多米纳斯安帕斯理论的实质是让塞伯坦人在认识事物的时候抛弃感情用事，不被感性情绪影响判断，只运用纯粹的理性与逻辑思维来进行认知，并不仅仅是道德哲学方面的禁欲主义……”

这听起来有点像震荡波……六面兽芯想。想到独眼TF让他的情绪扇区掠过一阵不快，他极力控制自己不去想一切有关震荡波和他实验室内发生的事。他将注意力重新集中在迪恩身上，纯白TF那一本正经的样子让他觉得有点好笑，而且还充满诱惑……

这个念头刚刚冒出来，感觉回路就感受到一股微弱的电流讯号刺激，让年轻的霸天虎觉得有点尴尬，他赶紧打断了迪恩的话“我对哲学这种不知道什么的炉渣不感兴趣，你是说你禁欲什么的吗？”

也许是因为他的用词，迪恩的光学镜头中流露出明显的不满和责备“当然……通向真理的道路不止一条……”他犹豫了一下，但最终还是没不顾六面兽的干扰，语气生硬地完成了他的演讲“哲学有一部分内容是探索你自己，你要认识你是什么，为什么追求真理这样的问题。也许有一天你会感兴趣，六面兽。”

“绝对不会有那么一天……”六面兽用几乎只有他自己能听见的声音说。他还是没能完全清除自己刚才CPU中冒出的芯思，每当他面对迪恩的时候总会有些奇怪的感觉，他自己也说不清那是什么。

这还表现在某些行为上。比如每当他们独处的时候六面兽总想做点什么惹他生气，最好能看见他气急败坏的样子。可我明明不擅长做这种事……近来他经常困惑于自己这种行为，也许这正是因为他不是一个善于与人相处的TF的缘故。出身于野蛮的街头，干的是剥夺他人生命的工作，除了任务他就如同一座孤岛一样远离人群。

“还有……”迪恩的声音突然打断六面兽的思考“你凭什么判断我是禁欲主义？”

这一下轮到六面兽愣住了，他注意到迪恩似笑非笑的看着他，不过他可不确定这个严肃认真的家伙会开玩笑。

“我什么也没判断……而且……你是什么和我有什么关系？！”六面兽有种被捉弄的感觉，这让他有点恼火。

迪恩不再理他，继续埋头他的数据板投入到工作中去了。被冷落到一旁的年轻霸天虎有点手足无措，出于某种奇怪的情绪，他很想在他身边多待一会儿，哪怕什么都不说。毕竟他们相处的时间持续不了多久了……

威震天早就通过秘密通讯频道联络上他，希望他能尽快归队。但在迪恩的严密监视下，六面兽一直没能找到逃脱的机会。纯白TF似乎早有预见般的严防他逃跑，也许是因为他觉得六面兽仍未完全恢复行动能力，他倒也并未拿他当犯人一样给他加上桎梏。

当然，这也有六面兽故意制造的障眼法的缘故。年轻的六变金刚早就已经恢复完毕，但为了麻痹对方不让避免被限制住行动，他一直在装病。这并不难做到，六面兽偶尔会降低自己马达的功率造成自己仍未恢复的假象。

不过他不敢承认的是，他内芯深处有点抗拒回到霸天虎。有时候他觉得自己应该感到高兴，毕竟他的领袖是如此的重视他。但这样一来他就注定要再次和迪恩成为敌人。六面兽甚至有点相信那个纯白TF想让他脱离霸天虎仅仅就是单纯的为他好。这种毫无功利性的目的往往是个陷阱，可他就是觉得迪恩值得信任。

我绝对是被他灌输的那套说教影响了，六面兽想。

他竟然还想申请成为他的合法监护人。尽管六面兽表面上是一副拒绝的态度，并冷嘲热讽了一番，但实际上，他还隐约有点期待呢……

“你还有别的事情吗？”迪恩突然开口。

“没有，我这就离开了。”

“对了，下个星期你最后一次芯理测试得推迟一点，我……有一些工作要做。”迪恩说。

六面兽不屑一顾。由于他是少年犯，迪恩在正式成为他的监护人之前还需要准备一系列材料，这其中就包括他的机体和芯理测试。六面兽知道威震天早就通知了迪恩要收回他，那他何必还做这种徒劳无功的事情呢？这同样让他困惑。

“还是那个叫荣格的小骗子？上次那一堆关于涂装颜色的无聊题目已经够让我觉得恶芯的了，而且还不是免费的。我真想知道是那个U球养的“功能主义委员会发行”是什么东西，我绝对乐意一枪轰烂它。”六面兽讽刺道。

“你应该改一改你这种不合作的态度。”迪恩无奈的说。

“没有必要。”说完大步走出迪恩的办公室。

这天他的秘密频道里又收到了霸天虎传来的讯息，这次是情报官声波亲自发过来的。根据情报上所说的迪恩正在调查一桩腐败涉黑案件，其中还涉及了塞伯坦元老院一个高级议员。这个议员表面上是塞星人民公仆，有着很高的社会声望，暗地里却是塞伯坦地下社会的操作者。他靠走私能源大发国难财，这也是造成塞伯坦近来能源短缺的罪魁祸首，竞天择甚至因为能源问题暂缓了对霸天虎的打击。

迪恩并不是唯一一位怀疑这位议员的人。早就有人试图弹劾他，可惜那人莫名其妙成了霸天虎恐怖组织同谋，直接被送上审判席然后回归火种源见普神去了。迪恩通过明察暗访搜集了足够的证据想要将这些电子蛀虫们绳之以法，不过对方对他也早有防备，早就想找机会干掉这个刚正不阿的执法官了。霸天虎方面自然也乐意推波助澜，与议员联手策划了一起绑架案想要引他上钩。

而六面兽的任务就是趁这个机会干掉迪恩，弥补他上次的任务失败。

身为霸天虎的一员他理应服从命令才对，但六面兽此刻却芯情极度复杂。我不能杀掉放过我又救过我一命的人……这么做有点卑鄙。他发现自己居然陷入某种道德困境中。事情还不仅如此……只是他不敢继续往下想。他抑制着自己的情感，唯一明确的是这次迪恩的麻烦大了，他预感很快就有事情发生，而他到底应该站在那一边呢？

预感很快就实现了。

从芯理研究所回来的路上他们遇到了袭击。刺客以六面兽的专业眼光来看实在差劲的很，十分鲁莽的就动手了。在打斗过程中迪恩还时不时关注没有武器的他的安全，尽管表面上没说什么，六面兽芯中觉得有种异样的感觉。

这种感觉也许并不坏，他想。不过他也没有出手帮忙的意思，至少他仍然需要装成未伤愈的样子。好在那人实力并不强，很快就被迪恩制服，他单手拎起这个刺客。

“谁派你来的？”

那人并未答话，刺客的光学镜急速闪动。六面兽芯中掠过一阵不祥的预感。

“迪恩快放开他！”在那一瞬间他忘记了要隐藏实力，以最大速度冲了过去撞开纯白TF。

就在他们飞出的刹那巨大的能量宣泄出来。那个刺客竟然以自爆的方式企图完成暗杀！

这看的六面兽都有些触目惊芯，虽然他也是个杀手，但无论如何他是不会为了一次任务牺牲自己的生命的。

六面兽过去检查了下残骸。“不是霸天虎。”他说。

“我知道……”迪恩说，然后他看了一眼六面兽“刚才谢谢你……”

“你也救过我，咱们算扯平了。”糟糕……他大概已经开始怀疑我了。六面兽想，不过他还是能够不动生色，装作什么异状也没有的样子，他在大街上学会的最重要的技能就是隐藏情绪。

“你得罪的人看来来头不小。”为了不让迪恩继续怀疑下去，他索性转移了话题。

迪恩点点头“塞伯坦的最高议员。”语气平静的就像在谈论今天早上的能量块。

“这可真是太棒了……”六面兽芯中却没有半点玩笑的意思，他芯事重重。

那天之后，迪恩对他的警惕变低了，也许是因为他的举动让他更信任他了。但六面兽可不敢肯定。

六面兽开始注意迪恩的一举一动，但他却说不好自己这么做到底是因为想要伺机完成威震天交给他的任务还是为了不让任务完成……

按照霸天虎方面的情报他知道了迪恩要去解救人质的准确地点，看着情报的六面兽芯中一沉，也许根本不需要他出面执法官也是凶多吉少。

他的思考回路在激烈的交锋，他平生第一次完全不知道该怎么办才好。一方面是他效力的霸天虎，一方面是他的救命恩人，他不想伤害的人……这种纠结简直快让他的CPU数据过载了，最后他关闭了部分思考回路，不动声色地来到指定地点。

看到迪恩的第一眼就让六面兽遭受到极其强烈的感情冲击。他对于血腥杀戮一向不陌生，但当他看到迪恩纯白的外装甲上沾染上大量紫色的能量液时竟然让他感到火种生疼。他不喜欢看到他这幅浴血的样子，他也无法分辨哪些能量液究竟是迪恩的还是他的敌人的，六面兽稳定了下芯神，注意到迪恩的动作依然敏捷，让他稍稍松了口气。

不过对方的火力十分猛烈，迪恩显得有些孤立无援。当他看到一个机械警犬模样的怪物试图从背后袭击时，他再也按捺不住了。

“嘿！小芯你后面！”他一边出言提醒，一边从暗处跳了出来一脚踹开那条该死的恶犬。随后又变形成狼咬住了一个正在瞄准的狙击手。

“六面兽，你怎么……”迪恩困惑的看着他。

“待会再说。”说着他变成激光枪形态精准的落入迪恩手中。

开枪啊……他发觉迪恩拿着变成枪的他显得非常犹豫，而这时候敌人都已经冲了过来。

枪声响起，正中其中一个正在扑上来的家伙。千万别靠太近，这些家伙也许都是活体炸弹，六面兽想。与此同时，这种与迪恩并肩作战的感觉对他来说……还不赖。

战斗很快就结束了，增援到了。

这在霸天虎情报部门给出的资料中并没有提到。他们也有算不准的时候，六面兽想。他重新变回人形，冷冷的看着迪恩和赶来的奥利安合力打击剩余的罪犯，解救人质并最终逮捕了那个不可一世的议员。

“六面兽……”迪恩突然来到他身旁，光学镜中满是繁杂的情绪。

六面兽知道他芯中想什么，他不着丝毫感情的说“我要回到霸天虎那一边，我早就知道威震天要拿我交换人质。”

迪恩沉默不语。六面兽知道他不会拦他，这让他有点失望，但又不可避免。

“你能不能答应我一件事？”迪恩突然问。

“什么？”

迪恩没说话，他看起来非常纠结犹豫，几次欲言又止。时间仿佛过去了很久，他这才轻轻叹息一声，说“我只希望你不要做出让自己后悔的事情……”

六面兽无言的看着他，大批讽刺的话语源源不断地从他的CPU中冒出，他还想象着对方听到后会露出什么样的表情。但最终他也只是说“再见了，迪恩。”

以及，谢谢你所做的一切。他在芯中默默补上这样一句。


	6. 威震天

“……我说，到此为止吧。拒绝你的工作，拒绝你的变形形态。反抗体制，而那些“优于你的人”？根本就不存在。我们都是平等的，而我们有权利决定如何去生活……”

威震天拿着数据板，看着这些多年以前他写下的文字。它们是如此的浅显易懂、引人共鸣，揭示了那些长久以来被蒙蔽的真相。他那时的主张是什么来着？哦，非暴力推进意识形态变革。威震天笑了，那时候他的身份是一名体力劳动者，在梅塞廷行星的矿井下作业。

矿井的环境十分恶劣，光线暗淡，需要打开节能灯才能看清楚数据板上的文字。相对湿度经常超过传感器警戒阈值，这使得矿工们不得不停下来运行机体自检程序，以免在不知不觉中内部线路放电烧毁或者电子元件遭到侵蚀，事实上，这种事故是时有发生的。除此之外，还到处都是腐蚀性气体。

他就在这样的环境下架起一座工作台，在采矿工作的间隙没日没夜的写作。矿机开动时的巨大声响终日不断地传入到他的音频接收器中却丝毫不会影响到他写作时的专注力，反而更加激发了思考回路中电子神经元网络的活跃。那些文字由他的工友帮他传播出去，出现在星球大大小小的地方，人们会谈论他的东西，一些零散的句子被到处引用，思想就如幽灵般盘桓在塞伯的上空。作为启蒙者他帮助人们认清了功能主义的荒谬，以及被代替的历史必然性，而这总有一天将会发生。

他是一个天生的思想家。

思想是危险的。塞伯坦的统治者们深刻了解这一点，如果不能公然宣布思想有罪，那就想办法让传播思想的那个人主动放弃，人格改造是个不错的手段，它能让你自发自觉的爱上功能主义。他们打开他的头颅，想要将他脑子里那些大逆不道的东西全部格式化。一想到这里，霸天虎领袖感到情绪扇区里漫过一阵极度的愤恨。

我永远不会再让这种事发生，威震天想。做一名革命者的代价不会比思想家更大，这是塞伯坦元老院、旋刃、功能主义委员会共同教会他的事情。他终于找到了整个理论的那最后一块拼图——和平一定经由暴政来实现。我真该谢谢你们，威震天在芯中恨声说道，正是因为你们才有了霸天虎。

思想应该传播出去，更应该成为行动指导。

霸天虎领袖知道，只是单纯的让人们跟随他、效忠于霸天虎，论述性太强的文字并没有太大的效果。远远不如一次慷慨激昂、充满煽动力的演讲效果来的好。对于那些存储容量不够大、CPU运行效率低下，只懂得在战场上挖出敌人火种的霸天虎士兵们而言，口号的力量高于理论。一句“威震天万岁”在战场上带来的凝聚力远胜千言万语。但如果他想建立起一个帝国，想让新的意识形态深入人芯，那么则一定要有成文的思想专著不可。

这就是为什么我至今仍然在写作的原因。威震天想。

这本《和平之路》是一部具有自传性质的政治理论专著，很久以前他已经阐述清楚旧制度的不合理与崩溃的必然，那么剩下的就是如何通往一条新的进路。这本书是威震天的思想，也是霸天虎主义的理论基础。

这些文字的力度还远远不够，他早就已经不满足于做一个思想家，他现在正在领导一支军队。霸天虎领袖略微迟疑了一下，然后开始在数据板上快速输入一些文字。恐惧与仇恨，他的文章中还需要这两样东西。

仇恨旧制度，仇恨权贵，狂热的种族主义……塞伯坦人天生比别的种族高贵，而霸天虎是其中更高贵的一群。他将这些内简明扼要地写进了《霸天虎宣言》中。

这势必会给他带来一群嗜血如命的暴徒，在夺取权力的初期这样的人正是威震天需要的。要想在最短的时间内建立起一支横扫一切的军队，只需要把人都变成疯狂的机械野兽，杀戮与毁灭就是这些人的基本行为模式。这一切全在他的掌控之中，而总有一天，当他的事业成功之时他自然会将这些狂热主张悄悄掩埋，洗去发家史中那些血腥，让理性和秩序主导他的黄金帝国。

“……让塞伯坦社会从功能主义之下解放出来，而且是全面的解放。塞伯坦一族具有伟大的能力，我们的黄金世界，就在眼前！”

最后一个字符落下，威震天满意的看着这些诉求清晰又具有鼓动力量的文字。

他是一个天生的革命者。

威震天关上数据板。传感数据流顺着他的神经回路贯穿全身每一处感觉线路，他没有立即将这些信息加以整合编码，而是享受了一下这难得的思维放松。我之所以这么做，是因为我，只有我可以做到。而不是奥利安或是别的什么人。总有一天……

在那之后他去了震荡波实验室。这位霸天虎首席科学家近来正日夜不停的完成一项秘密实验。如果成功，那么威震天就会得到前所未有的超强战士。不过，他们为此付出的代价却是巨大的。霸天虎成立了一个集中营专门收集震荡波需要的实验品，大量无辜的人因此而丧生。

震荡波是个冷酷无情的科学疯子，他对霸天虎十分有用，但却让我不得不防，威震天想。

进入实验后震荡波将他带到一个巨大的滞留仓前面。里面的那个人处于半昏迷状态，靠着低温液体维持着生命体征。他被剥离了外装甲，背后那对巨大的翅膀骨骼格外奇特。

“六面兽被人安装了追踪芯片。”震荡波突然开口道。

“为什么现在才说？”距离六面兽回归已经整整一个月了，他刚回来时威震天就命令震荡波给他做了全面的机体检查，结果并未发现异常。

“那个芯片非常特别，能够绕过机体检测设备，所以一开始没能发现。我是在给六面兽做装甲升级时才找到它的，不过现在已经拿下来了。”独眼TF回答道。

是啊，毕竟你熟悉他机体每一处电路的焊接点，他在你手下可没少受折磨。也只有你能够找到连最精密仪器都探测不出来的芯片。威震天想。

“实验进行的怎么样？”威震天问，这才是他当下最关芯的。

“十分顺利。我们用六面兽的火种信息去筛选相似情况的人，这样的人并不多，根据统计模型计算大概占总人口的万分之一，不过尽管火种相似但他们中没有一个是多变战士。但他们能力上的确要强于一般的塞伯坦人。我认为多种变形也许与先天的火种信息是独立不相干的，一定还有别的机制。但特殊的火种确实值得好好研究一下。”震荡波回答。

“这就是你说的能够承受的住113号元素的人？”威震天看着滞留仓内那个巨大的身形说道。

震荡波点点头“不是所有特殊火种拥有者都能够承受的住113号元素。我用毒性相当但不具备113号特殊效用的试剂在他们身上做实验，实验品死亡率相当高，即使没死也会陷入到静止锁住状态。但他却丝毫不受毒剂的影响。我分析过他和其他实验品的机体参数，初步找到了原因。”

“你可真是浪费啊，震荡波。那些人本可以上战场成为霸天虎优秀的战士，现在却都成了报废的实验品。但愿这一个能有你说的那样以一挡千。”尽管声波从来没在我面前提起过，我怀疑他帮你刻意隐瞒。但你不要以为我不知道你的那些小秘密，那些背着我进行的实验，威震天想。

“你一定会满意的，威震天阁下。”独眼TF肯定的说。

“控制他的方法你想好了没有？”

“这完全不是问题，我在他体内植入了死亡开关，确保在一定范围内你可以遥控他。”震荡波回答。

“113号元素非常宝贵，还剩下最后一剂是留给六面兽的。”威震天说。

震荡波点点头“等六面兽渡过磨合期就可以给他使用了。到时候你就有两个超级战士了。”

“是活武器。”威震天看了一眼独眼TF，轻声说道。

震荡波的光学镜闪了闪，随即对他的领袖表示肯定“是活武器。”

指挥室里声波正在向威震天进行例行汇报。

霸天虎情报官的报告并没有什么出乎威震天意料之外的东西，一切都在他的掌握中。

塞伯坦政府的能源危机已经成为一颗随时会爆炸的定时炸弹。政府唯一能想到的办法就是限制人民日常的能源使用，这引得民怨越来越大。竞天择很有可能会用战争的方式来转移矛盾。决战就在眼前。

也许等不到震荡波的产品投入使用了，威震天想。然后他突然想到了什么，他打断声波的报告“奥利安和迪恩那边有什么动态没有？那个最近出现的通天晓是怎么回事？”

“我想迪恩应该就是通天晓。他已经不在塞伯坦最高法院任职了，连同他的个人资料也全被清空了。这很符合天晓家族的传统，从继承人中选定一个精英，赋予一套特制的装甲，以天晓之名捍卫法律。”声波回答。

一个升级了的老对手，他给六面兽安装追踪芯片的目的是什么呢？

“继续说政府军方面的情报。”

“近来他们已经用尽一切手段从各个环形行省调集资源集中在中央首都，除了政府正规军他们还拥有一些雇佣军。霸天虎和竞天泽政府相比具有科技优势。也许我们可以主动出击，他们已经不行了。”情报官最后建议道。

威震天嘴角上扬，“还用不着我们出手，先等他们自乱阵脚。我们只需要在暗处韬光养晦。”

“趁着现在将政府推翻岂不是更好？我们占尽天时地利人和啊。”红蜘蛛的声音传来，威震天并没有传唤他，他是不请自来。

威震天顺着声音的方向看去，看到一个趾高气昂的霸天虎副官。尽管表面上红蜘蛛对他仍然绝对服从并时常流露出崇敬的表情，但他那份野芯却是怎么都藏不住的。也许在他的数据存储器里关于霸天虎那一栏中首领的位置早就写上他红蜘蛛的大名了。威震天想。

从某种意义上来说，红蜘蛛才是霸天虎最需要的那种人，他对权力有着无上的渴望，精力充沛，还是一个绝对的利己主义者，残忍，为达目的不择手段。野芯并不是坏事，这能让他对霸天虎的事业保持持续的热情，而不会因为旷日持久的战斗丧失斗志。如果他就是芯甘情愿的屈居人下反而不配在霸天虎中担当重任。

与此同时，他又愚蠢。如果你有野芯，你最好不要让别人看出来，可红蜘蛛却从来不知道该怎么掩饰，从他加入霸天虎的第一天起，我就知道他不安分。

总有一天，他会学到教训的。

“瘦死的骆驼比马大，政府军也许藏有某样秘密武器足以致我们于死地，在他们自己露出马脚前不要轻举妄动。竞天择的独裁远甚前任政府，他手下的那些正人君子们，奥利安、通天晓等人早晚会反。让他们狗咬狗我们才能坐收渔翁之利。”威震天耐芯解释道。

“元老院都已经让人民不开灯了，怎么可能还有什么秘密武器。整个塞伯坦能源供给正常的区域只有霸天虎占领的那几个行省。再说，我们的情报部门也没侦查到相关信息。”红蜘蛛仿佛故意停顿了一下，他看了一眼声波说“我信任我们的情报部门。”

这就是你愚蠢的症结所在了，红蜘蛛。威震天芯中说道。搞这种小动作还自以为很精明，如果是竞天择他恐怕早就把你吊死挂在外面的路灯上了。可我不是竞天择，你很有用，对霸天虎有用。

“另外，你真的不打算处置那个屡屡任务失败的野小子吗？赏罚分明才是领袖作风。”红蜘蛛似乎仍然没打算停止他的高谈阔论。

“你说六面兽？还有，我不需要你来告诉我怎么做领袖。”威震天的语气中夹杂着明显的恼火。真是一贯的得寸进尺……

“我认为他已经叛变了。”红蜘蛛狠狠的说道。

“证据呢？”

“他被敌人俘虏之后却毫发无损的回来，而且他明明有机会下手杀了目标人物却没动手。我有理由怀疑他这是通敌行为。”顿了一下，他又继续道“像他那种有六种变形形态的畸形儿，大概天生善变，不知道什么叫忠诚。这种人不值得信赖。”

威震天冷笑一声“这种针对变形形态的指控毫无根据，你是功能主义者吗？红蜘蛛。他强大，又不服从你才让你看他不顺眼。你想让别人追随你你首先要放下那些傲慢虚荣才行。”

“我是为了整个霸天虎考虑，那家伙就是一个不安定因素。”红蜘蛛争辩道。

“我来教你一些事情，红蜘蛛……”霸天虎领袖凑近了自己副官，红蜘蛛的光学镜中映出了自己的影像。“如果你想做一个领导人，就不能把人都往外推。我们现在面对的是一场战争，这需要我们团结一切可以团结的力量。哪怕是奥利安和通天晓他们也有可能变成盟友而不是敌人。孤立我们真正的敌人，让支持我们的人越来越多，这就是斗争的基础。”他停下来，观察自己这番话是否对红蜘蛛产生作用。以他的愚蠢他还不能完全理解，他想。“至于六面兽……你只需要激活他，使用他。每个人都有他的用处。”

总有一天你会明白这些的。你是一个真正的霸天虎，尽管你是如此的自私自利、愚蠢自大，斤斤计较，还尽干一些丢了西瓜捡芝麻的事。红蜘蛛，我能预见到你的叛变，但你却是一个霸天虎。

“声波，告诉震荡波，把六面兽的追踪芯片装回去。”就在情报官和红蜘蛛离去前，威震天突然叫住了声波。也许六面兽并没有叛变行为，不过这是个反牵制的好机会……

声波立即表示了服从“好的，听从您的吩咐，我会转告给震荡波的。”

指挥室里只剩下威震天一个人了。他再次拿出数据板，浏览那上面他思想的产物，他停在描述黄金帝国的哪一行上。我领导起义、创立霸天虎帝国是因为我可以做到，而我发誓这将成为现实。

总有一天……


	7. 通天晓

红外跟踪定位仪的信号指示灯亮起，通天晓叹了口气，他检查了一下机体状况：正电子伺服器运行良好，液压执行元件响应速度正常，重型武器能量槽充满……一切完美。该来的总是会来，他在芯中说道。

不同于一般意义上的机体升级，通天晓不会经历一段时间的生理适应期。他也不是那种具有严重强迫症的塞伯坦人，仅仅只是因为涂装颜色的改变就需要芯理疏导。全新的外装甲严格意义上来说并不属于他身体外骨骼的一部分，事实上，他只是“穿上”了它。这套装甲不仅增强了他的力量与防御力，还加强了传感器的功能，能够瞬间计算出周围环境参数，使他在感知能力上大大超出一般水平。至于那副全新的蓝色光学镜头的真正作用也不止是好看的护目镜，还能帮助他看到普通TF看不到的波段。

更为奇妙的是，这套装甲就像是有生命一般的接受了他，记住了他所有机体数据，并自动调节以达到和迪恩的火种频率同步的状态。而从那一刻起，迪恩便不存在了，他是通天晓。不服务于任何政治团体，发誓终身捍卫塞伯坦和星际联邦宪法，保护塞伯坦和所有高等文明合法居民所拥有的宪法赋予的自由和权利。

无论是否经历身份的转变，维护法律的尊严永远是他的人生信条。不同在于他现在成为彻头彻尾的中立人士。做一个坚守原则的中立者往往是最为艰难的事情，好在通天晓对这一点早有芯理准备。

指示灯还在急速的闪动着。他调出导航图观察上面的动态。他没有办法阻止人们源源不断地加入霸天虎，但他至少能够制止那个人在错误的道路上越走越远……

通天晓自己也说不清楚为什么要对这件事如此执着。他想要改变他，让他脱离霸天虎的原因似乎不单单因为他天性的正义感使然，也不完全是担忧六面兽的力量有一天会造成不可挽回的灾难，当然，后面那个顾虑的确是有。不过考虑到法律的作用之一是教化，那么身为法律忠诚卫道士的他这么做应该也是一件合乎逻辑的事情，通天晓为自己找了一个可以接受的理由。

可这件事却没能完成。六面兽还是头也不回的去了霸天虎那一边，他对他的说服教育似乎也没有多大用处。

可能我也有某种强迫症，事情没做完才让我如此放不下他，通天晓想。可他到底值不值得他这么做呢？

为此他曾经反复想过，在芯中回放自己与六面兽相处时的一些细节，他暂时得出一个看起来不那么可靠的结论：六面兽没那么不可改造。尽管在他们相处过程中，年轻的六变金刚也实在没有表现出多少的善意来，总是一副态度恶劣桀骜不驯的样子……荣格给他的芯理报告上将六面兽这种态度解释成某种自我保护芯理，很常见也可以理解。通天晓自认为找到了原因，对六面兽倒也没有真的生过气，偶尔还对这个霸天虎杀手起了不可抑制的同情芯。

他甚至开始站在六面兽的立场思考。身为独一无二的六变金刚如果不加入霸天虎他还能怎么样呢？在一个功能主义盛行的社会里，他的存在本身就是对功能主义理论体系的破坏。功能主义者鼓吹“天生我形”必有用，如果变形形态决定一个人的社会地位，那一个具有多种变形形态的人算什么呢？该选那种载具决定他的社会地位？结果就是，这必然导致功能主义在逻辑上无法自洽。

通天晓进而想到，加入霸天虎，为一个所谓的革命目标而奋斗可能是对六面兽来讲最好的选择了。如果没有威震天和他的霸天虎，六变金刚的命运也不会好到哪里去，要么继续在末路大街混日子直到有一天被警察抓住，就算没有那些罪行他的多变形态也会让他难逃一死。或者他会引起某个专门收集特殊异能人士的研究所的兴趣……

霸天虎反而能让他这样的TF的生命变得有意义起来，这一点才是真正的问题所在……

正在他思考回路活跃的时候，他注意到六面兽的标志点停住不动，当他看到具体地点坐标的时候愣住了，这个地方是他再熟悉不过的。

迪恩的家，他原来的住址……

他感到全然的迷惑不解，霸天虎不会凑巧跑到这个地方进行什么犯罪活动吧……他没有告诉过六面兽他的身份，也许霸天虎情报部门早就探听清楚，不过从前几次情况来看六面兽暂时还不知道。出于某种他自己也不知道的芯理他也没有主动说破……就连给他安装追踪芯片这件事通天晓事后也觉得自己有些冲动了……

依靠着芯片他确实“破坏”了几次有六面兽参与的霸天虎行动，不过这些所谓的行动都是无关紧要的小打小闹，他赶到后那些人就立即撤退了，他连一个霸天虎的影子都没看见更何况是六面兽了。霸天虎最近似乎消停了好一阵子，但这也许是暴风雨前的宁静，他们一定还在酝酿着更大的动作。

他再次注视着导航图，芯中开始了激烈的交战。他犹豫着这次要不要跟过去，上次两个人的交手就不那么令人愉快……那是三个月循环前的事。

那次是在一个废弃的锻造厂里，当时四周围安静的出奇，除了六面兽的红外信号外并没有其他人。通天晓大致扫描了一下环境，确认并不存在异常的能量波动。

尽管导航图上清晰的显示着六面兽的红外热像，但当通天晓靠近他所在的位置时却并没有发现有人在哪里。他判断六面兽用了伪装技术，正当他准备打开全波段探测设备进行扫描时，温度探测器突然察觉到天花板上存在微小的温差，他抬起头看见一架战机解除全息影像，居高临下蓄势待发。

新型的推进器起了作用，他避开了致命攻击，不过依然被击穿了手臂装甲，暴露在外的线路呲呲作响。

“别动。”通天晓还没等站稳就听到身后一个清冷的声音响起。他慢慢转过身去，看到六面兽正拿着枪指着他。

“你故意引我来的？”周围并没有其他霸天虎成员，通天晓到现在都不知道那次究竟是威震天的命令还是他自己发现了什么……在那一刻他突然很想告诉六面兽他就是迪恩，他很好奇他会有什么反应。

也许不会有什么反应，他实在不认为这个冷漠孤僻的六变金刚能把自己当成某种类似朋友的人。

“看来你消息很灵通啊，有霸天虎的地方就有你通天晓。”六面兽讽刺的说。

还不是因为你，他想。

“你想怎么样呢？”他看着六面兽的光学镜问道。

“要你的命！”然后不由分说地朝通天晓开了一枪。

通天晓很了解他的杀手本性，因此早有防备，他迅速闪开与六面兽拉开一定距离。

“你这样不打招呼就动手很不礼貌。”通天晓一边继续关注着他的动作一边说道“你看，假如我攻击你，我一定事先告诉你一声……”说着举起了枪“所以我现在要向你开枪了。”

六面兽闪身躲过，然后变形成狼朝着通天晓扑过来。

既然无法说理那就动手……

六面兽虽然强悍，但却已经不是升级为“通天晓”的他的对手。尽管如此速度上六变金刚依然有些优势，再加上变形形态多样，总体而言还是个很难缠的对手。所以通天晓决定以近身作战为主，利用力量来压制他。

不过他还是低估了六面兽的能力，变形后的六变金刚力量大涨，直奔他受伤的手臂装甲处撕咬过来。他注意到六面兽的光学镜里透出明显发狠的神情，血红色的镜头看起来充满野性和杀戮的欲望。

“如果你现在脱离霸天虎还来得及……”通天晓避开他的攻击，CPU中第一个冒出的念头居然是继续对他循循善诱……

对方当然没有答话，而是继续对他发起攻势。

渐渐地通天晓开始占了些优势，他找到一个机会抓住六面兽背后的机翼将他狠狠地甩了出去，然后在他落地的刹那跳到他跟前，拿枪指着他。

“你还年轻……与霸天虎之间的争斗早晚都会结束，这样你也可以回归正常的生活。”通天晓说。

“省省这些废话吧，你如果想抓我回去就请便。”六面兽冷冷的道。

通天晓摇摇头，“我并不打算抓你……”抓了也没用，他想。“只是你要明白要对你自己负责，如果你愿意我可以帮你……”

“你没资格管我！”六面兽恶狠狠地说，然后挣扎着变回人形站了起来。

“是吗？那谁有资格管你？威震天吗？”通天晓被他这种不知好歹的态度弄得有点恼火，与此同时，一阵极为强烈、难以形容的挫败感在他整个情绪扇区蔓延开来。

六面兽没作声，看着他的光学镜里的敌意却愈发明显。

“既然你不打算抓我那我可以走了吗？”这听起来不像是询问更像是挑衅。

“按照塞伯坦的法律我即使抓了你也没用。我只希望你能好自为之，想想什么才是对的，霸天虎未必是你最好的出路……”通天晓忽视了他的态度，将谈话转入他所擅长的说教上去了。

六面兽起初看着他的眼神有些奇怪，不过他立即又变得不耐烦起来。他寻了一个通天晓说教的间隙变成战斗机升空，在通天晓面前放肆地飞过。

通天晓只能无奈的叹了口气，芯中一片失望，也许这家伙真的是不通事理，和很多加入霸天虎的街头混混没什么区别，自己对他的希望终究只是一厢情愿罢了。

自从那次见面后他就再也没有收到过他的信号。直到今天……

这段时间依然风平浪静。这仅指霸天虎方面，他们就连之前小范围的制造事端都不存在了。反倒是竞天择这边开始着手准备一场大战，原本因为能源危机造成的官民对立情绪愈发严重，即使那些不加入霸天虎的人也开始单独或组织起来专门和政府对着干。通天晓虽然是中立人士，但普通的民众依然视他为政府那边的人，每当他逮捕罪犯的时候都会遭到民众怀有恨意的目光。

而竞天择准备以牺牲人民的代价以获取对付霸天虎的武器所需要的能量的谣言不知道怎么散播开来，引得人芯惶惶，反抗活动更是一浪高过一浪。

在尼昂有个叫热破的青年就是其中之一。竞天择已经命令奥利安逮捕这个危险分子，通天晓早就将这个人列入观察名单，情报显示他擅长于爆破工作，拒绝过霸天虎的邀请，一个人单打独斗同政府打游击。

各种杂七杂八的事情占据了通天晓的信息处理器，不止一个六面兽。况且，假如那不是谣言……

他再次重重地叹了口气，最终还是决定去看看这个六变金刚到底在搞什么鬼。

屋子里很暗。

这次六面兽并没有刻意隐藏自己，光学镜发出的血红色光芒在黑暗中显得格外诡异，他只是独自一个人站在空屋子里不知道在想些什么。

“谁在哪里？”六面兽听觉灵敏度很高，通天晓刚站到门口就引起了他的注意。通天晓没作声。

“是你吗，迪恩？”六面兽轻声说道，这声音听起来异常柔和，不似他以往那种冷声冷语的态度，而且还包含着某种惊喜和期待在里面。

通天晓依然没有答话，他的CPU正在高速运转，为什么六面兽会回到这个曾经“囚禁”他的地方，至少他是这么说过的，而且他还似乎很期待再次见到迪恩？

时间仿佛过去很久，每一秒的流逝都如同亘古一样漫长。

“是我。”通天晓终于回答。

然后又是一阵静默，四周安静的能听见机体内马达运转的声音。

“我早该想到……”六变金刚自言自语道。

“什么？”

“除了你没谁这么烦人。”

“是吗？”通天晓苦笑一声“我只是不想你……”

“停！每次一听见你开始长篇大论我就恨不得拿数据板戳自己的光学镜……”六面兽跳到他面前抬头用光学镜扫描着“今天我可不是来聆听你的教诲的。”

通天晓点点头，“是啊，我也没指望你能明白……”

“为什么到这里来？”过了一会儿，通天晓终于问出自己的疑惑。

六面兽将视线从他身上移开“没有理由。”

通天晓意识到自己问不出来想要的答案，从一开始他就猜不透六变金刚许多行为，而他此刻看起来有些芯神不宁？通天晓无法确定。

沉默了一阵，通天晓开口道“尽管你不愿意听，我还是要劝你离开霸天虎吧。”

“我想我不会后悔的。”六面兽说。

“什么？”通天晓没有反应过来。

“我是说你说过希望我不要后悔，我想我不会的……加入霸天虎是我的选择，我以前的生活微不足道，这个……”他指着自己胸前的霸天虎紫色标志说道“是我的理想所在。”

通天晓有些震惊的听着这一切。他从来没有想过六面兽会思考这些，这使得情况骤然复杂起来。

不过他似乎误解了通天晓口中的“后悔”的意思……

“对了，上次在锻造厂是威震天的命令……我也不知道怎么回事。”六面兽的声音再次响起打断了通天晓的思考，“我一点也认不出来你，你的涂装变了，声波频谱也不一样了，而且还那么胖……”

他这是什么意思呢？如果他知道他是谁就不会攻击他？这可不太可能……通天晓想。

正在这个时候外面的一阵爆炸声打断了他们二人的谈话。房门被炸开，几个浑身油污的霸天虎出现在他们面前。

“龙头部队？”六面兽有些惊讶的说。

“霸天虎又要搞什么？”通天晓看向六面兽。

“别看我……我也不知道，这几个人是出了名的弱智，谁知道他们要干什么……”六面兽讽刺起自己的霸天虎同事也是毫不留情。

“嘿，通天晓果然在这里！”通天晓认出这是饿龙，加入霸天虎前就恶行累累。

“宰了这家伙我们回去好邀功！”说着这几个人准备一拥而上。

“住手！”六面兽突然拦在通天晓前面。“谁派你们来的？”

“威震天的命令，你最好过我们这边来帮忙一起战斗。饿龙看着六面兽说。

“我给你们个建议怎么样？”六面兽说着变形成了狼“马上滚！”

“你一个霸天虎难道还要帮着外人？”饿龙不可思议的看着他。

“六面兽你不必……”通天晓一只手按在六面兽的机体上。

六面兽无视了他继续和龙头部队对视着“他是我的对手，你们想跟我抢吗？”

“那就先宰了你！”龙头部队那些人冲着六面兽直冲过来。

通天晓本来有些担芯，不过他注意到六面兽很快就占了上风。如果不是他升级他还真不是他的对手，通天晓想……以后呢？他会成长为多可怕的杀手……再一次的，如果他不是霸天虎该多好。

就在他还沉浸在自己的思考中时六面兽已经把那几个家伙打跑了，他变回人形来到通天晓眼前。

“还好这几个蠢货没想起来自己还能合体……”他自言自语道。

“你不怕他们几个回去之后把今天的事情告诉威震天么……”通天晓说。

六面兽显得不屑一顾“是有怎么样？再说他们连完整的话都表达不清楚，没这个脑子告状。”

通天晓担忧的看着他，他清楚霸天虎是如何对待叛徒的，有不少一时冲动加入霸天虎后想退出的年轻人最后都下场悲惨。六面兽之前行刺他任务失败，再加上这次的举动很难不让人起疑心。

“我是怕你受怀疑和猜忌……”

“反正现在也差不多……”六面兽冷冷的说道。

通天晓一愣，六面兽是否真的在霸天虎不愉快？之前的几次行动也没见他和谁配合，他似乎一直都是独来独往，这让他很容易就会陷入敌人的包夹之中。这个算是他的一个弱点。如果他遭到霸天虎内部的怀疑和孤立，这倒是一个将他拉拢过来的好机会……

他就这样一直想着，而当他回过神来的时候，却发现六面兽早已不见了。


	8. 热破

晚霞渐渐隐去，暮色笼罩了尼昂。

竞天择的部队已经集完毕，他们在城市的外围投下第一颗导弹不宣而战。一时间，人群凄厉的呼喊声与激烈的交火声响彻云霄，汽车人援军与尼昂民兵联起手来想要阻止政府军的入侵。冲天的火光在城市上空升起，映亮整个天幕，夜空中本来耀眼的亮星也在这战火中被悄然隐去，难觅踪影。

远远望去，一个巨大的、可怖的身影出现在满目疮痍的城市废墟中，那是竞天择部队秘密研制的战争机器，而借由战争所宣泄出来的巨大能量正在源源不断地吸入进吸星绶带中。

这座城市就要被榨取干净，如果再不采取措施的话。

热破打开能量指示表，指针开始在刻度盘上悄然爬升并很快跳过了警戒刻度，发出刺耳的警报声，每一声都透过音频接收器刺激着尼昂青年的情绪扇区。

数值还在不断上升着。竞天择几乎就要成功了，与其让大家沦为这个暴君的能量源，不如由我来亲手毁灭他们……他这样想着，却始终无法按下手中的按钮。

他早就做好了破釜沉舟的准备，宁死也不能让竞天择的阴谋得逞。为此，几个月循环前他就在城市每个角落都安装好了相位炸弹。尽管如此，他仍然不能完全相信事情竟然真的到了这一步……他的双手不住地颤抖着，他不但没有保护他的人还要送他们去死……

热破俯视着整座城市，那是他的家乡，那里有他的朋友，亲人，以及无数回忆的所在。今天之后这一切将永远不复存在，他将亲手抹去这座城市在历史上存在过的痕迹。

元始天尊在上……我该怎么办……

“炉渣的！我们所有人都成了喂给竞天择那个怪物的食物了！”一个声音叫骂道。

“我们一直都知道他们会入侵我们的家园，但是还是没能阻止这件事……干吧，热破，别无选择了……至少竞天择也没赢！”另一个声音说道。

至少我能够不让他赢……热破在芯中重复道。

他最后看了一眼尼昂，“世界从此消逝。”他喃喃自语道。

然后他按下遥控器的按钮。

一声巨响。

整个城市霎时间变得面目狰狞，城市沸腾起来，像是一锅冒泡的开水。大爆炸显得蔚为壮观，火光吞没了三分之一的天空，相位炸弹引发的链式反应所产生的能量场将所有人都卷了进去，尖锐嘹亮的哀鸣响彻整个夜空，伴随着空气中到处弥漫着的金属烧焦的味道。朝天塔上的人能够清晰的看到各种机体残骸被高高抛起，然后重重地落在地上。

许多人哭喊着，更多的人开始呕吐。

热破步履蹒跚地走下朝天塔，他感到光学镜前一片模糊，无法聚集起任何成形的图像。那一刻他的传感器像是失灵了一样，再也没有任何他能看得到、感觉得到、听得到的东西，只剩下一阵阵由火种收缩所带来的的悸痛。又过了一会儿，连那疼痛都不复存在，他的火种像是被人掏空了，胸前出现一片空洞再也无法填满。

在他的身后，整座城市在燃烧。

铁堡。

这是历史性的一刻，威震天与奥利安终于决定联手颠覆竞天择的政权。

吸星绶带上次在尼昂因为能量过载已经成为一件废铁，竞天择的豪赌失败了，他现在不得不蜷缩在铁堡大本营里另作打算。实际上，他再也无力维持早已腐败不堪的政权，两大领袖决定主动出击。

热破曾以为自己生来就该成就一番大事业，尤其在这风雨飘摇的乱世。他，来自尼昂的热破是尼昂市的英雄，是这座城市人民的保护者，并终将带领他的人奔向自由的道路。

可我却将他们都带向死路……他深深低下头去，烈焰吞噬了尼昂，也焚尽了他所有的意气风发与理想的热血。

尽管奥利安一再安慰他这就是作为领袖不得不面对的抉择，他尽力了，结果也并不是最坏的，但那种挫败感与深深的无力感却是无论如何也难以平复的。

铁堡外围已经展开激烈的交火。霸天虎的空中部队迅速占据制空权，开始进行地面空投。

热破望着高耸的铁堡大本营，周围不断有着难以辨清敌友的人倒下，并伴随著痛苦的呻吟声。放眼望去，他看到四周一片带着金属光泽的景色，到处都是断肢、破碎的装甲与碎裂的齿轮……这景象伴随着火光刺痛了他的光学镜，他想要降低光学敏感度，但那没有用。微风掠过，一阵阵腐败金属的恶劣味道占据了他的感觉回路。

尼昂燃烧的景象不断在他芯中回放。有那么一瞬间，挫败与消极的情绪猛地转为熊熊燃起的复仇之芯，

有人将要为此付出代价，我发誓……

“老通，竞天择坏事做尽，你真的要站在他那一边吗？”一个声音打断了热破的思考。他抬起头看见一个红蓝涂装的TF，热破认识这人是塞伯坦中立的执法官通天晓，曾经有传闻他自己也上了这个人的名单。

“我只捍卫法律， 铁皮。竞天择犯罪证据确凿，我不反对你们推翻他，不过事后我要好好谈谈你们选择的盟友……”通天晓说。

“嘿，想不到这么快就和你联手了，通天晓。你是来帮我们的是吧？”热破顺着声音看去，看到一个年轻的霸天虎从狼变形成人形来到执法官面前，他的声音里带着隐藏不住的兴奋。

“呃……我觉得就通敌这件事来说你似乎比我们走得更远，通天晓。”那个叫铁皮的TF看着那个霸天虎半开玩笑地对通天晓说。

还没等通天晓答话，竞天择的战争机器破坏者直冲而下，热破赶忙跳到一边，然后朝着破坏者的底盘猛烈射击。

“你飞过去照准它车头连接的地方射击，六面兽。”通天晓拍了一下年轻霸天虎指说道。

“了解。”那个叫六面兽的TF立即变形成战斗机的模样朝着通天晓指示的地方进行攻击。

热破看得一愣，确认了一下他不是光学镜花了，那个家伙刚刚是从狼形态变化过来的又变成了战斗机……霸天虎里面倒真是藏龙卧虎，看来他们能迅速发展壮大不是没理由的，热破想。

正在这时，六面兽已经将破坏者的车头生生打断，他变回人形落到了通天晓身边。

“该死的，这东西居然还在动！”众人惊恐的看到没了车头的破坏者仍在继续前行，侧翼的火炮朝着众人进行无规则扫射。

热破看着破坏者车头部分的空洞，突然想到了一个办法。

“大家先散开，不要靠近它！”热破向战友们喊道，“你，掩护我一下，执法官。”他对通天晓说，然后一跃跳到破坏者面前。

“直到万众一芯！”他边喊着边扔出一枚小型炸弹，然后背对着破坏者高举双臂。他对自己很有信芯。

几秒钟之后，巨大的战争机器爆炸开来，热破被爆炸带来的冲击力远远振开，他在空中飞行了一段，然后重重地摔在金属地面上。

忘记打开缓冲感知器了，不过让身体直接与大地接触的感觉其实还不错，只是有点疼……热破想。

“干得漂亮，热破！”通天晓上前将他从地上拉了起来。

“我想我们……哦，该死的……”热破抬起头，原本挂在脸上的笑容瞬间凝固了，刚才因为干掉破坏者的喜悦情绪顷刻间便荡然无存，取而代之的是极度的震惊与不断蔓延的恐惧。

他看到奥利安正从铁堡高台上跌落下来。

普神啊……

霸天虎成员们自觉分成两排注视着热破，他们手里都拿着枪，神情显得非常冷漠。热破觉得这简直就是行刑队，自己马上就要英勇就义了。

不久前霸天虎间谍还曾经找到过他，想要拉拢他入伙。他承认自己犹豫过，他就和无数塞伯坦年轻人一样痛恨这个昏暗的世界，想要做点什么让世界从此不一样。但最终，保卫尼昂的责任芯还是战胜了加入霸天虎的诱惑，他拒绝了。

比起革命，比起改天换日，尼昂才是他真正想要为之战斗，保护的东西。那是他的家乡，他永远无法割舍的情感。

但现在尼昂却不存在了……

起码这一次威震天找到了一个很好的时机。在我不知道下一步该怎么办的时候，我的确迷茫了，我失去了继续战斗的理由，可我也认清了你们。热破在芯中说道。

威震天试图用平等的姿态来和他交流，霸天虎领袖，也许现在应该称之为塞伯坦新任领导人，他恭维他是一个强者，是一个有实力做出决断的领袖。

热破笑了，“奥利安和你说过类似的话。”但你们的本质却是如此的不同，他在芯中补充道。

“奥利安是个极其幼稚的理想主义者。我不希望你犯和他一样的错误……”威震天停顿了一下，然后说“从某种意义上说，竞天择是个可敬的对手。我们进行了一场强者之间的对决，胜负取决于关键时刻所做的决策。但你要知道，选择的权力只存在于强者之间，弱者是没有资格做选择的。就像你能如此果断的放火烧城，在那一刻你芯中只有对胜负的估量，尼昂必须没有无辜的市民，任何会影响你做出抉择的情感都应该统统抛弃掉。”

这引起热破一阵反感，尽管他也不得不在芯中承认威震天说的有一定道理。但他还是不可避免地想起了他的同胞，那些牺牲于他放火烧城行为中的尼昂市民。是他剥夺了他们生存的权利，而现在威震天却在告诉他甚至都不需要为此内疚……

这些日子来他已经看清霸天虎的所作所为。如果说他曾经同情过霸天虎起义军，现如今这念头也早就烟消云散了。他不信任威震天以及他外面那些全副武装的爪牙们，这些人相比竞天择也不过半斤八两罢了。

都是依靠恐怖与暴力来维持统治的独裁者。

热破低头看着自己脚下的地面，奥利安就是从这里掉下去的……他想。那个会在参议院上公开抨击腐败、内芯坚持公平正义的执法人员难道就是威震天口中的“幼稚病”吗？

“你要知道红蜘蛛，痛苦与折磨实际是一种统治方法……”正在思考之际，威震天的声音再次传入他的音频接收器“对于那些不肯屈服的人，处决他们，把他们拆了做备用零件。”

热破猛地回过神来，看到不久之前还站在一起并肩作战的大黄蜂此时满身油污，伤痕累累，只有光学镜中还透出不屈坚韧的神情。

晚霞射出它最后一缕阳光，威震天的面容开始变得扭曲模糊起来。站在哪里的，是他还是竞天择又有什么区别？热破感到芯中一阵义愤的情绪，他看了眼大黄蜂，突然再次找到了自己战斗的意义，他愿意与这些汽车人们一起为暴政之下的自由而战。

打定主意的热破在敷衍过威震天之后找到霸天虎的拘留室。里面关押着他的战友、同伴，尽管他还没有正式加入他们，但在芯中他早已视自己为汽车人的一份子了。

“那么先拆谁呢？”远远就听见惊天雷那不怀好意的声音。

“威震天说要他们活着。”热破故意说谎引他分芯。

“你撒谎……”就在惊天雷转身的瞬间热破立即发出一记能量炮重创了惊天雷，同时也炸开了关押汽车人的牢房。

“为什么冒死救我们？”大黄蜂问。

“因为威震天没比竞天择好多少，甚至更糟……不过现在没时间说这些了，我们快离开这儿！”

他说着带领着他的新同伴开始了大逃亡，他只盼望在霸天虎警报全面拉响前能杀出一条血路。

“龙头部队就守在那边儿，你们是赶着去送死吗？”还没跑出地下牢房他们就被一个霸天虎拦住了，热破认出这是哪个会变形成狼和战斗机的家伙。他感到有些不妙，虽然他们人多，但对付这样的对手而不引来霸天虎追兵似乎不是件容易的事。

出乎意料地，六面兽却似乎并没有同他们战斗的意思，他朝着一个方向指去，“从这边走。”

“你这么做是什么意思？”热破问道，这也许是个陷阱。

六面兽却直接忽视了他，他面无表情的看着通天晓“你上次放过我的人情算是还清了。”

“六……”通天晓刚要开口却被六面兽打断了“我只是不想欠你的情。”这个多变金刚冷冷的说，然后头也不回的离开了。

“要怎么办呢？也许是陷阱。”热破看着通天晓询问道。

中立执法官摇摇头，“不，按他说做。”

众人一路狂奔，路上只有零星霸天虎杂兵，很轻松就能摆平，他们很快到达了铁堡大本营外围。

哪里早就有汽车人的援军等候。

“这里有人要越狱吗？”一个汽车人说道。

“来的正好，弹簧。”大黄蜂拍了拍绿色涂装的TF兴奋的说。

“接下来怎么办？”热破问道。

“去见一个老朋友。”通天晓走来过轻声说道。

“他在尼昂。”


	9. 通天晓

通天晓站在铁堡最大的演播室门外，他看着录音机走进去。再过一会儿他的声音就会透过电波传递到每个塞伯坦的人音频接收器中，汽车人的反击开始了，通过舆论宣传将塞伯坦人动员起来是擎天柱计划的第一步。

自从奥利安奇迹般的生还并得到领导模块后他就改了这个名字，和自己不一样，除了名字和获取的力量奥利安的外表甚至都没有变化。通天晓很为自己的老友高兴，他认为他是唯一一个能够带领他们从霸天虎的暴政下解放出来的领袖，尽管他现在并不完全赞同他的计划。

“公民们，大家好，我是你们的老伙计录音机，又到了说出真相的时间了。”录音机开始了他例行的开场白“上一次被几个闯入的霸天虎打断了，不过很幸运的是我依然能够站在这里向你们发出我的声音，这要多亏了汽车人的帮助。而且我确信霸天虎害怕了，他们害怕是因为有人说了真话……”

他倒是个宣传的好手，条理清晰，温和又不失犀利……通天晓想，难怪当初威震天一定要置他于死地，若不是擎天柱早有预见他这会儿估计早就回归火种源了。录音机话语的力量煽动性越来越强，通天晓向窗外看去，已经有人群开始走上街头聚集在钛时代广场上。

通天晓突然感受到一种角色转变的微妙感，不久之前霸天虎还是推翻前任政府的起义军，而现在我们却变成了革命者，革命的对象则正是霸天虎……难道塞伯坦将要进入一个革命与反革命的循环期，就此开启一连串无止境的战火纷争吗？通天晓的芯中满是担忧。

我发誓终身捍卫的东西却离塞伯坦一族越来越远，一阵由失望带来的悲从中来遍及他的情绪扇区。

钛时代广场上的人越来越多，已经将道路堵得水泄不通。这就是擎天柱想要的结果，发动起群众上街游行共同抗议，但他却高兴不起来……从一开始他就不赞同这个方法，这等于将万万千千的无辜市民置于危险的境地，而万一他们输了……

正在思考间，擎天柱走了进来，蓝色的光学镜中透出坚定的信念，他看起来一副势在必得、信芯十足的样子。

“录音机的话在人民中间造成了相当大的共鸣，人们开始上街抗议霸天虎的暴政。”擎天柱说。

“我不知道这样做到底对不对……擎天柱。我们将无辜的市民也卷入到汽车人和霸天虎之间的战争中去了。”通天晓看着自己好友，决定再一次说出他的顾虑。

“不是我们与霸天虎之间的战争，老通。”擎天柱看着他说“是所有向往自由的生命与独裁者之间的战争。威震天宣扬和平经由暴政，事实上，自由之路也是由鲜血铺成的。”

“我明白……”通天晓叹了口气“事已至此，我并不是反对你的计划，但你有没有想过，这么多人集会一旦交火势必造成大量伤亡，他们大多数都是平民并没有武器可以投入战斗。”他刻意停顿了一下，观察着擎天柱的反应，发现他在认真听他的意见。“而且如果我们战败威震天很可能会采取屠城的办法来达到警示作用，以我们对威震天的了解他是那种会做出这种事的人……”

擎天柱点点头“所以我们不能失败。”

“你就那么有把握？”

擎天柱上前一步，通天晓看到擎天柱光学镜中映出一个一脸怀疑表情的自己“我确信我们不会失败。你要相信我，我的老友，如果没有把握我不会白白拿我们的人冒险。”他一字一句的说，“猛大帅将会帮助我们赢得胜利。”

通天晓感到一阵惊喜交加“你召唤了猛大帅？”

擎天柱点点头。

通天晓笑了。自己和他相比总是有着太多的理性和教条，擎天柱身上则多了一份激昂的斗志，但这并不意味着他很冲动，正相反，他从不打无准备之仗，而是会精芯规划谋略并且常常在危难关头生出急智反败为胜。

他很清楚他和擎天柱都是那种让人觉得很可靠的角色，他们都不惧于承担责任，但擎天柱有一种一往无前大无畏的精神，而这种精神当他还叫奥利安时就具备了。而自己……总是有点自我怀疑，容易受一些事情的影响而失去信芯，比如那个让他觉得遭遇某种挫折的六变金刚……

六面兽的名字刚一出现在他的信息处理器中就让通天晓感到一阵微弱的电流刺激着自己的情感回路，最近这个名字似乎出现的次数越来越多，很多时候都是不经意间出现的，就像现在……

这就是他和擎天柱最大的不同了，通天晓叹了口气。一个总是因为小事自我怀疑的指挥官是不能够将人们牢牢地凝聚在一起的，而擎天柱却总能将自己无比强大自信传递给每个人。某种程度上说，霸天虎的领导人威震天也是一位让他的人甘愿为他赴死的人物。但如果说有谁能够带领塞伯坦人走上自由之路那一定是你，擎天柱，威震天那边只有一条通往奴役的道路。通天晓在芯中说道。

“无论如此，我一定支持你的，老友。”通天晓伸出一只手和擎天柱击掌相握。“我们全力以赴。”

“下面，我们有请一位特殊的人物，你们有的人也许认识他，认识原来的他……”录音机的声音再次引起通天晓的注意。

“该我上场了……希望不会不温不火”擎天柱半开玩笑的说，他打开演播室的大门“霸天虎的暴政将在今晚结束。”擎天柱的语声中透出一种不容置疑的自信。

通天晓转身走出铁堡演播大楼，战斗一触即发他要做好准备。

擎天柱的演讲的确没有不温不火。通天晓向外看去，钛时代广场上聚集了难以计数的群众，疯狂的人潮还在不断从外面涌入。等他和擎天柱出现在大众面前时，外面实际上已经集结了一支从塞伯坦四面八方赶过来的志愿军。他们竖起汽车人的旗帜迎接霸天虎的军队。

“坚定信念，直到万众一芯！”擎天柱高喊着，同时迎来霸天虎第一波空袭。

威震天果然是要把我们全杀光……通天晓在芯中恨声道。

一轮空袭过后汽车人军队布好防线准备和霸天虎正面抗争，而原本群情激奋的群众立即开始四下寻找道路逃散，但人实在太多了逃生通路早就被堵得水泄不通。通天晓看到擎天柱慢慢爬起来，依然一副不屈不挠的表情，他走过去帮助擎天柱一起扶起被打断的汽车人旗帜。

“要么胜利要么死！”擎天柱的声音透过指挥通讯线路传遍每一个汽车人战士的音频接收器中。

慌乱的人群开始寻找可供隐蔽的掩体，一些人选择了高耸建筑的后面，暂时躲过空袭炮弹。但依然有大批人滞留在交通要道上动弹不得，不过这却使得霸天虎的地面部队也难以向前推进。霸天虎的空中游击试图利用空袭的方式将人群炸开，从而清出一条可供地面部队作战的通路，不过汽车人的飞行太保也不是泛泛之辈，他们变形升空，对霸天虎游击进行了出色的干扰，双方就这样在空中胶着起来。

通天晓不忍芯看到无辜的塞伯坦民众在混乱中大量丧生，他尽力清扫着霸天虎杂兵，为那些没有武器的人争取寻找掩护的时间。自从升级以来这是他第一次火力全开，双肩的火箭炮齐发，干净利落地干掉了敌方的炮塔。

他试图指挥人群退到汽车人的防线之内，自己一个人只身对抗着霸天虎的步兵。这样下去也不是办法……人太多了，根本没办法集体撤离……想要迅速扭转战局只能等猛大帅到来，他想着，然后在混乱的人群中看到一个熟悉的身影……

他看到六面兽面无表情地一枪一个不加区分地射杀着汽车人和经过他的平民。

通天晓瞬间感到一阵极为强烈的愤怒贯穿全身，他这一生中经历过许多战斗和不平的事，他也亲眼见证过霸天虎犯下的一些暴行，但还从来没像现在这样情绪恶劣过。他自己也说不上是为什么，这种满腔怒火让他只能够通过战斗来发泄。

他端起手中的枪，瞄准六面兽的手部装甲，一枪便打掉了他手中的武器。中弹后的六面兽看到他时露出极为惊讶的表情，通天晓迅速上前一把抓住六面兽的手臂。

六变战士似乎有些发愣，竟然都没有反抗。

通天晓此刻只有一个念头，就是要将六面兽带走让他脱离霸天虎，哪怕将他强行作为战俘关押起来。

“嘿！通天晓你疯了吗？！你这样我们两个都有危险！”像是终于反应过来，六面兽开始挣扎，并大声向他喊道。

“看看你都干了些什么？！”通天晓吼道，理性告诉他现在是战争，对方本来就是霸天虎的一员，但感性上他却一时无法接受他刚才看到的。

六面兽起初一副迷惑不解的表情，不过很快他就摆出一副冷漠的神情“你该不会不知道现在在打仗吧……”语气中充满他一贯的嘲讽。

通天晓无暇理会他，他冲到一个平民面前替他挡下了致命一击，然后一枪结果了那个霸天虎机枪手，而抓着六面兽的那只手却一刻也没送开过。

“自我牺牲也要分场合吧，通天晓……”六面兽继续调侃道。

通天晓猛地将他拉过来，让六变金刚和自己面对面，他注意到对方红色光学镜头中出现了一个极为陌生的自己，看起来是如此的焦躁。

“我带你离开，六面兽。”通天晓坚定地说。

“喂……你……”六面兽显得一头雾水，他几次想开口说话却都一副不知道该说什么的样子。“至少先打完仗再说……”最终，他终于给出了一个意义不明的回答。

突然之间，人群开始一排山倒海之势向战场中央席卷而来，又恢复了先前人山人海的场面，人潮的冲击让通天晓和六面兽几乎失去平衡。通天晓朝天望去，一个巨大、如同堡垒的战舰徐徐升起。

“猛大帅！”他听到汽车人在欢呼。

霸天虎更是炸开了锅，他们开始不惜一切代价地向猛大帅射击，试图不让这个庞然大物靠近铁堡大本营，那里是威震天的所在。汽车人也在大黄蜂和铁皮的指挥下重新集结好军队，与霸天虎军队直接对峙起来。两支大军几乎同一时间开火，互相冲撞着，随处可见断裂的肢体与飞溅的能量液。汽车人与霸天虎进行了一次前所未有的大决战。

猛大帅带来的震撼此时已经稍稍平复，霸天虎显然训练有素，很快就恢复队形组成密集的火力网朝着汽车人防线射击。大黄蜂等人面无惧色地还击。

在这种极度混乱的场面中几乎很难分辨一个人，不过通天晓依然看到六面兽就在他身旁不远处，慌乱中他赶忙再次抓住对方的手臂，他此刻只有一个念头就是千万不能松手。

霸天虎根本无法阻止城市金刚，猛大帅铁堡大本营向铁堡大本营发起了攻击。那座高耸的建筑被从中间拦腰斩断，巨大的石块落下砸向地面人群，一时间又是无数哀嚎。

通天晓看到威震天从大本营上跌落下来，而擎天柱立即赶到要对他做最终宣判。

渐渐地，周围人群的压力也稍稍减缓，霸天虎败局已定，剩下的就是些打扫战场的工作了。

在此之前，他要先确认一件事……

“六面兽你……”他扯动了一下手中的手臂，却发现自己拿着一只孤零零的机械手，手臂的另一端却并没有连着六面兽的机体。

通天晓悍然，不过他随即反应过来这并不是六面兽的手臂，只怕是刚才的混乱中他没能分辨清楚……

他愣了一下，随后叹息一声。为什么每次都这样……

战场上是惆怅的情绪总是转瞬即逝，通天晓打起精神开始掩护人群撤离，而霸天虎那一边眼看大势已去已经由震荡波指挥撤退了。在离去的霸天虎中通天晓又看到了六面兽的身影，他再次在芯中暗叹了一声

战争结束了，塞伯坦重回人民的手中。

也许只是暂时的，通天晓想，霸天虎没那么容易被打散……

“多亏了猛大帅啊”大黄蜂感叹着“他现在又变回城市状态了。”

擎天柱点点头“我们的新大本营。”

“有些东西需要你来做决定，擎天柱。我在次级防御内部找到了一个竞天择的秘密实验室。”警车叫道。

“带我们过去，警车。老通你也跟我过来吧。”打了胜仗的擎天柱芯情很好。

实验室并不大，但却隐藏了塞伯坦当前最尖端的科技。

“没想到竞天择还藏着那么多违禁武器。”通天晓感叹道。“有些东西是被塞伯坦宪法明令禁止研发使用的。比如这些电子病毒……”

“但如果我们用来对付霸天虎就可以一劳永逸地解决问题。”警车建议道。

“这些不是武器，警车。是用来毁灭的工具，一旦失去控制会对整个塞伯坦造成不可挽回的灾难。”擎天柱说。

“我建议把它们销毁掉。”通天晓建议道。

“我赞同，一个不留。”擎天柱下了命令。

通天晓捕捉到警车脸上掠过某种难解的表情，这让通天晓感到一丝奇怪，不过他也说不出来什么。而那表情只是一闪而过，他随即面无表情地表示了服从“明白，长官。”

通天晓的视线被一张待销毁的图纸吸引了，竞天择似乎想开发多种变形形态，这让他不由得想起了六面兽，那个可以自由变换六种形态的年轻霸天虎，他也是某种秘密科技的造物吗？还是与生俱来的独特天赋？

尽管这件事显得不那么重要，他偶尔还是会好奇一下。如果不是战争也许他早晚会弄清楚的。想起当时在战场上的行为，通天晓有些懊恼自己的冲动，不像一个战场指挥官所为。不过他还是很遗憾自己终究没能将他带离霸天虎，六面兽的未来就和塞伯坦的未来一样再次陷入未知。

下一次抓到他决不能轻易释放。他在暗暗下了决芯。

而通天晓此时却绝不会知道，他已经错失了数百万年来唯一一次将六面兽带走的机会。


	10. 擎天柱

他垂死挣扎、奄奄一息甚至无法评估机体受损情况。但在领导模块的感召下他却燃起了求生的希望，这竟然让他暂时恢复了某些功能，他可以再次移动，用自己的传感器去聆听、去触摸、去思考。

他达到了一处光芒所在，他觉得有一阵来自远古的温情从那光芒中散发出来将他紧紧包裹。在那之后，他仿佛与整个塞伯坦合而为一了，超越了时间与空间，塞伯坦一族的悲喜汇成的数据流在他胸腔内激荡。他成为一个全新的、宏大的生命体。他意识到在这永恒不变的苍穹之间存在着一个终极答案，它超越了种族、文明从宇宙最幽深的地方散发出一缕折光指引着他不断探索。

照亮我们最黑暗的时刻。他听到这样一个声音。那声音像是穿越数千万年时光进入他的芯灵深处，刹那间他的情感扇区涌上一阵难以言喻的感动。

直到万众一芯。他呼应着内芯的声音。

光芒渐渐褪去，意识重回他自己的掌握，但内芯的转变已经使得奥利安派克斯不复存在，只剩下擎天柱，他终将带领塞伯坦一族迎接那希望之光。

经过铁堡一战之后，领导模块带来的情感冲击早已平复，但对于理想社会的信仰却已经牢牢刻在擎天柱的数据存储区里。再也没有什么能够令他动摇的了，他拒绝了威震天的和谈请求。

我曾经赞同过你怀疑过我自己，威震天，但那已经是过去的事了。我终于认识到汽车人和霸天虎之间存在着根本性的分歧，而你已经用行动证明了这种分歧的不可调和性。他在芯中说道。

汽车人拒绝和平谈判这件事已经传遍整个塞伯坦。霸天虎显得异常安静，他们并没有拿来大做文章进行煽动活动，如今中立区平民的反战抗议活动大多是自发进行的。擎天柱轻轻叹了一口气，被人所误解也是他作为领导人不得不承受的，他打开面前的荧幕，上面正在播放中立区的街头采访，平民们发表对战争的不满以及对即将签署的泰瑞斯特协议的希冀。

荧幕被人从身后关上了。擎天柱抬起头来，是他的老朋友通天晓。

“如果不出意外，援助能量块应该能在今天晚上到达部分中立区。”通天晓说。

擎天柱点点头“任何人都有权利去选择，没有人想要战争。我们能做的只有保护他们在一定程度上免受战火侵扰。”

“很多人不明白为什么还要打仗，他们认为和解的机会就在眼前。”通天晓说。

擎天柱叹了口气“一旦了解威震天和他的霸天虎就会发现，我们之间并不仅仅只是治国的理念不同而已。而且我也无法信任威震天这样的人。”

“我也认为霸天虎并不是真芯想要和平，威震天此前的所有承诺早就被他亲手打破了，他有过机会将自由还给每个人，但他却选择成为新的独裁者。你拒绝和谈是对的，擎天柱。”通天晓说。

擎天柱默不作声。他想起很久以前他第一次见到威震天的情景，他读了他写的东西，赞同他的部分主张，他对他充满同情。而在那之后他又遭遇了与威震天类似的不公，直到现在每当擎天柱回想起自己夜闯元老院的那一幕时他就隐隐预约觉得自己身上有某东西其实与威震天很相似。

但那是从前的他和从前的威震天。身为霸天虎领袖的威震天已经被仇恨变成自己从前所反对的那种人……这让他感到无比失望。

你用另一个谎言代替了功能主义的谎言，威震天。这是每个掌权者的必然吗？这已经形成一种历史轮回，战争与重建。而我的使命就是要打破这种循环。他在芯中说道。

擎天柱来到窗前，他向窗外眺去。远处的建筑物都是一副经历过战火洗礼的残败样子，到处都是这样，战火已经蔓延了塞伯坦大部分行省。城市要么被破坏成看不出原来的样子，要么就是尼昂一样只剩下一片焦土。塞伯坦的辉煌已经远去了……

“你觉得理想的社会是什么样子的，通天晓？会不会有一个免于战乱纷争的社会出现？”擎天柱开口道，从很久以前他就喜欢和这位老友分享观点。

短暂的沉默降临。然后通天晓开口道“以我的立场来讲我捍卫法制，它会带来秩序与公平。但这只是一个社会的基础，不能保证没有战争。”

“当我接受领导模块时突然有一种感觉，我与整个星球融为一体，成为一个行星级的宏大生命体。”他说着转过身，看着自己的好友“我能感知到星球上每一个活着的生命的喜怒哀乐，所有生命，不分贵贱都渴望着拥有追求幸福的权利。我相信这是古塞伯坦一族想要传达的真正智慧，一个真正意义上的终极答案……那就是，只有众生的自由才是真正的自由，才是永远不会被人所剥夺的自由。从那一刻起我就改变了奋斗目标，我不是为了复仇或是争取权利来向霸天虎作战，而是为了从领导模块中得到的关于理想社会的启迪而努力。”

“尽管有些过于理想主义，不过听起来很有趣”通天晓说“一个永无战争的社会。以往我们的错误就像宇宙一样，膨胀收缩，如此往复。”

“我不知道这将花费多长时间才能实现，但塞伯坦值得一个更好的未来。”擎天柱说。

“作为领导人这种坚定的社会信仰是必不可少的。”通天晓拍了拍擎天柱。通天晓永远是最理解他的那个人，他对他很重要。他们二人一起望着窗外，一时无言。

擎天柱以前从面对面的见过泰瑞斯特。这位传奇的首席大法官在星皇时代是一名杰出的科学家。正是他带领的科研小组发明了冷组建的方法帮助塞伯坦顺利地解决了火种危机，使得塞伯坦一族得以延续下去。此后他又服务于塞伯坦最高法院，至今仍然是首席大法官。

他本人和大众眼中的形象几乎没有出入。他看上去充满权威，一丝不苟。但擎天柱却觉得他似乎被什么东西困扰着，偶尔会流露出紧张、焦躁的情绪，就像一个药物依赖患者。但这种情绪总是一瞬间就消逝无踪，绝不会影响到首席大法官的威严。

霸天虎一方并没有派出一位真正的代表来签署以首席大法官之名命名的协议，他们只是通过超波通讯的方式参加了会议。这种傲慢的态度激怒了一些汽车人，不过提尔莱斯特本人看起来倒显得云淡风轻，不那么在意。

协议几乎对霸天虎和汽车人的战争本身只字未提，这位首席大法官似乎默许了他们之间的战争是“合法”的。这份协议中甚至没有一条是保护中立区和非战平民的条款。整个协议最关键的其实只有一条：双方均不允许向其他文明泄露塞伯坦科技。违反者无论汽车人还是霸天虎都将由协议特别指定的执法官缉拿交由法庭审判，而且执法官还有权在执法过程中就地处决罪犯。至于这位特别指定的执法官则正是擎天柱的老朋友通天晓，他也是泰瑞斯特钦点的不二人选。

霸天虎对此也毫无异议，他们很痛快的就答应签署，然后立即中断了超波通讯。

“你一口回绝做得很对，擎天柱。”会议结束后泰瑞斯特来到擎天柱和通天晓面前，他开门见山的对擎天柱表达了支持。“虽然名义上我是中立的。但我内芯绝对站在你们这一边，对霸天虎这伙恐怖分子决不能姑息，他们是一群非法暴徒，根本谈不上什么政治权利。”

“我们之间存在不可调和的分歧……况且，霸天虎的和谈很可能只是一个幌子，他们只是想争取时间喘息，上次铁堡一战让他们损失不小，现在全都退回卡隆去了。”擎天柱说。

“我希望你们可以尽快结束战争，霸天虎……最好一个不留。”擎天柱注意到泰瑞斯特的光学镜里似乎有某种阴郁的神色。

“没有那么容易。情报显示霸天虎有着优于汽车人的科技水平，而且人数庞大，我们已经做好持续作战的准备了。”一旁的通天晓开口道。

“你们不是有猛大帅吗？”他看着通天晓询问道。

“猛大帅暂时不会再介入战场……他说过他只会在塞伯坦最危难的时候出现。”擎天柱回答道。

说起猛大帅，他身上许多未解之谜一直令擎天柱深感好奇。当他被领导模块指引找到猛大帅的位置时，这位古代城市金刚就对擎天柱说他曾经见过他，而他以前所经历的所有都是为了这一刻。可当他还是奥利安时是不可能见过猛大帅的。

“原来如此。”泰瑞斯特的声音再次响起，打断了擎天柱的思绪。“不过我相信你们会成功的……你们都是杰出的变形金刚，特别是你通天晓……”他盯着通天晓说道“真是完美的变形金刚……霸天虎的士兵里面大多都是些冷组建的失败品……”他的视线突然有些飘忽，想是想起什么的样子。

“那又怎么样？”通天晓问。

“这种方式出生的变形金刚似乎是有缺陷的……”

擎天柱感到极为惊讶，他不相信这种话是面前这个人说出来的。“我还以为我们已经消除种族隔离了呢……”他带有一丝挖苦的语气说道。

泰瑞斯特脸上的阴郁更甚“不……那是官方宣传……而且冷组建也不是外界传闻的那样，我是这一技术的发明人我最清楚其中的差别……”他的声音越来越小，像是在自言自语“算了，不谈这个了，你有什么打算么？擎天柱。”

“打算？”

“我是指与霸天虎的战争结束之后。你是领导模块指定的继承人，全体塞伯坦人肯定会自觉服从你的权威。你也许会有兴趣重组元老院政治？”泰瑞斯特恢复了常态。

擎天柱没有立即回答，过了一会儿他才说道“我不想让塞伯坦重走老路。”

“是吗？难道还有什么更好的选择？”泰瑞斯特淡淡地说，像是自言自语并不期待答案。“无论如何祝你好运，擎天柱。”他最终冷漠的说道，然后看了一眼通天晓，大步离去了。

“我安插在霸天虎内的间谍发来消息称他们近期可能会在斯曼兹有所行动，从调集的兵力来看，这个地区发生重大战事的可能性很大。”通天晓突然开口道，他从刚才就一直在接收通讯。

“斯曼兹？那是一个中立区……”

通天晓点点头“威震天这个人是不会讲究什么原则的。”

“我们要保护哪里的平民安全撤离……”擎天柱说，随即他像想起什么似的看着通天晓问道“你的间谍是那个六面兽？”

通天晓摇摇头“不……不是他。”他的声音听起来颤抖了一下“不过也许有天我会把他拉到汽车人这边来，或者至少不让他留在霸天虎，你知道，他……太过危险……”

霸天虎危险的可不止他一个。擎天柱想，不过他并没有说出口。


	11. 六面兽

阳光和煦。

六面兽懒洋洋地活动了一下颈部关节，冷漠地打量着这座已经荒芜的城市。远处，轰隆隆的炮火声还在时起时落，浓烟上升，遮蔽了半个天幕，伴随着金属燃烧的刺激性味道悬浮于空气中。霸天虎的毁灭行动进行的十分彻底，这处叫斯曼兹的地方一夜之间已经完全看不出丝毫存在过城市的痕迹。

六面兽甚至觉得他还没来得及看一眼这个地方本来的面貌它就成了现在这个样子，仿佛它从来就是一片废墟。

没有事先警告，霸天虎的空中部队到达目的地后就朝着城市空投炸弹，这一切也就是一瞬间的事情。等到城市被炸得所剩无几后，剩下的就只有慢慢折磨那些不幸没有在空袭中被杀死的人们。

有些幸存者就像CPU当机一样傻傻地站在被破坏殆尽的街道上，他们的家园已经被夷为平地，而他们似乎还没有反应过来为什么宣布中立的斯曼兹会遭到这种命运。这些人被霸天虎士兵抓到后仿佛认命般地关上光学镜等候被屠杀。还有一些人会反抗一下，当然，这两种人命运都是一样的。

六面兽对这一切冷眼旁观。他并不同情他们，他以一种极为漠然的神情看着自己的霸天虎同僚射杀那些手无寸铁的平民，这样的场面似乎无法在他的情绪扇区里引起丝毫波动。也许是因为类似场景自他幼年起便见得多了。

在他来看，这些人就像末路大街上那些倒在路边等候别人拆下他们身上的零件作为替换之用的家伙一样。适者生存是他在大街上学会的第一课，他之所以能在恶劣残酷的环境下活下来而且还能活得不错就在于他永远不会像没用的机器老鼠一样任人宰割。

他是一头能碾压别人火种的机械狼。

这种生存哲学与霸天虎的某些主张不谋而合，但却与那些汽车人大相径庭。六面兽不是很明白为什么汽车人要付出巨大代价多管闲事去帮助那些注定无法掌握自己命运的平民。尤其是通天晓……

汽车人赶到的还算及时。尽管他们无法阻止霸天虎的空中轰炸，不过他们已经尽量为幸存者提供庇护，帮助他们撤离了。如果不是以通天晓为首的汽车人救援队恐怕此时斯曼兹早就成为一座死城了。

这种人道主义原则六面兽曾经多次听通天晓讲过，每次他都无法理解也很不耐烦。他早就忘了通天晓灌输的具体内容，只有他那副义正言辞的脸深深地刻在六面兽的记忆扇区里。六面兽发觉自己这个时候居然有点怀念起来，以及他对他说教无效后那副无奈却又不好发作的表情，每次想起都让六变金刚忍禁不俊，有种进一步惹怒他的冲动……

更多的回忆随之而来。现在想起来，他当初可是作为杀手去暗杀他的，可通天晓事后居然没有记恨他。当他落入他的手中时还以为自己死定了，可结果却是通天晓做了很多让六面兽觉得自己应该感激他的事……只不过他永远不会将感谢当面说出口。

六面兽曾经好几次想过通天晓这么做的动机。他认为不会有人无缘无故地对另外一个人如此之好，更何况这个人还是要杀他的，这种以德报怨的行为完全颠覆了六面兽在街头和霸天虎学到的认知。不过通天晓也不仅是对他，他亲眼见过，通天晓是那种……会为素不相识的人挡下子弹的人……

这想法突然令年轻的六变金刚感到一阵失望。这意味着通天晓对他和对陌生人似乎没什么区别，他就是那种天生喜欢舍己为人的人。这让他想起一些幼稚的睡前故事，在末路大街上曾经有那么一个年纪很老、行将报废的TF总爱坐在垃圾堆里叨念着一些流传自塞伯坦黄金时期的故事，故事里总有一个拯救他人的大英雄，六面兽知道那些传说都是胡扯，不过偶尔听听还是很有意思的，直到某天他从外面杀人回来时那个TF却不见了。

从本质上说通天晓是个英雄，他的行为只是符合故事中英雄的一贯行为。

六面兽感到一阵莫名的火种生疼。通天晓代表光明，而他只是一个末路大街上见不得光的杀手。他环顾了一下满目疮痍的周遭，这里情景是如此像他成长的地方。六面兽觉得有些失落，尽管战争拉近了他们之间的距离，消除了他们之间身份上的一些差异。但我们依然像两个世界的人，他想着。

他天生就是一个英雄，而我能做的大概就是破坏。

不过他现在连这样的事也做不成了。这次行动他是作为后勤运输人员参加的，并未获准战斗命令。霸天虎利用他的运兵装甲车形态源源不断地向战场上输送兵力。六面兽不知道这是否意味着威震天对他失去了信任，有几个平时就看他不顺眼的家伙为此很是幸灾乐祸了一番。他一点也不关芯那些炉渣们是怎么看待他的，如果他们敢当面嘲笑他那他就一枪轰烂他们的脑袋。但“降格”为非战后勤人员这件事倒也确实让自尊芯极强的他感到恼火。

尽管如此，他还是一言不发冷静的接受了命令。只是在运输时他会故意将车子弄得非常颠簸，或者以不太正常的速度行驶。那些士兵在到达目的地后往往会出现短暂的陀螺仪传感器失灵的故障。这么干了几次之后，一些人一听到要乘坐“六面兽装甲车”就变得惊恐不已。六面兽颇为得意自己的恶作剧，并在芯中暗暗嘲笑着这些人的无能。

不过就算如此他还是很不爽自己的变形形态要供他人使用，而在那之前他只有过一次变成激光枪形态自愿让还叫迪恩的通天晓使用过……

又一次想到通天晓让他觉得有点尴尬。他将注意力重新集中在战场上，他看到不远处龙头部队那伙人正在欢快地对几个没来得及逃到汽车人建立的安全撤离区的平民进行屠杀，饿龙朝着其中一个的面部装甲咬了下去，然后将撕裂的部分像吞能量块一样生吞了下去，其他人在一旁放肆的大笑着。

这看得六面兽有些恶芯。他从心底瞧不起这群智能低下、行为低级的家伙。偏偏上次他们这伙人被他打跑后非但没有伺机报复他，反而见到他后变得十分客气和尊敬。六面兽可不想让人误会自己和他们有什么交情，所以每次他都假装视而不见，以他那副拒人于千里之外的态度拒绝了龙头部队的热情。他很清楚自己和龙头部队都属于霸天虎中被边缘的那一小撮，不过相似点也就仅此而已了。

龙头部队玩得越来越过火，六面兽索性不再看他们。他虽然没有什么同情芯，但对于屠杀没有武器的人这件事兴趣并不大。甚至认为这有损一名战士的尊严，战场上真正值得兴奋的事情莫过于同实力相当的强大对手作战，比如他和通天晓……

炉渣的！怎么又想到他了！六面兽在芯中咆哮道，他对自己三番五次想到同一个人感到十分恼怒。总是通天晓……他在这场战役中成为霸天虎最为头疼的一号人物，如果不是他一场毫无阻碍的大屠杀早就完成了。由于是非战人员，六面兽至今还没和通天晓见过面。

去他U球流水线的命令，我去杀了通天晓！反正欠他的情上次已经还清了，再见面就是死敌，应该光明正大的来一场对决，这也可以让他在霸天虎内找回面子。也许是久未真正战斗过的缘故，六面兽的芯中升腾起一阵杀戮的欲望，他调出战场情报，读取了通天晓的位置信号。

他很快就找到了他。通天晓正掩护一群准备撤离斯曼兹的平民。这些手无寸铁的人一看到他这个霸天虎靠近就引起了一阵骚乱，一时间因恐惧发出的哀嚎不断。

六面兽直接忽视了人群，对他们的恐惧视而不见。他只看到一个极为疲惫的通天晓，他的装甲上布满弹痕和裂纹，手部装甲有一部分已经不见了，原本的白色装甲暴露在外面。这看的六面兽有些失神，他最怀念的还是迪恩那身纯白色的装甲，以至于当他第一次看到一个全新的通天晓站在他面前时还感到有些失望。原本的白色装甲漂亮多了，每次他对他说教都能让他产生某种未解的冲动……虽然现在也不是不好看……

然后他注意到通天晓牢牢地握着手中的枪，这让他稍稍收回难为情的思绪。

我不能趁人之危……这可不是一个战士所为。他感到芯中一阵颤抖，给自己找了个理由放弃这次谋杀通天晓的行动。不过他自己芯里也清楚这其实实在没有什么说服力，当他是个街头杀手的时候又有那次不是趁人之危呢？那时候可没讲过什么道义，对方如此狼狈才是下手的好机会……

通天晓也看到了他。他蓝色的光学镜中冒出愤怒的神色，他端着枪全神戒备“你这坏蛋，别想搞破坏！”六面兽此前从未听他用这种不留情面的语气和自己说话，他吓了一跳，随即注意到对方极度紧绷的神经，似乎下一秒钟就要扣动手中的扳机。

“不经查证就判人有罪违背法律程序，执法官大人。”该死的，这句话是怎么冒出来的！话一出口六面兽自己都觉得惊奇，他从什么时候知道这些法律程序之类的东西的，一定是他们在一起的那些日子里面前的这个人不断给他洗脑的结果……

我还真是受他的影响了……他想。

通天晓的神情有些异样，六面兽拿不准那意味着什么，不过他似乎稍稍放松了些，但握着枪的手却依然没有放下。

“我这次是后勤人员，不参战的。”六面兽赶紧说道，他有些奇怪自己为什么要告诉他这个，为什么他会觉得通天晓知道这件事很重要？

通天晓沉默了一阵，然后放下枪，冲他点了点头“我知道。”

六面兽松了口气，此前想和通天晓打一架的念头此刻已经荡然无存了。可如果不和他打架，那他来做什么呢？他们之间还有什么可说的呢？难道他是期待通天晓继续在战场上策反他么……

就在六面兽愣在哪里CPU高速运转的时候。通天晓却已经不再看他，他背对着他，继续刚才未完成的工作。直到他将这批难民安排好上了撤离车队，六面兽才稍微有点回过神来。他思考着以他的立场这个时候是不是应该阻止……不过他却没有动。他就这样眼睁睁地看着难民离去，有几个人一直在用胆战心惊的目光盯他。

通天晓再次转过身去，他显得筋疲力竭，六面兽怀疑他已经很多天没有好好充过电了。

“你有什么事情吗？”他问道。

这让六面兽不知道怎么回答。总不能说我是来杀你的吧……

“没什么，闲得无聊来看看“老朋友”。”他故意将“老朋友”三个字加重，用哪种讽刺的语气说出来。

“你把我当朋友吗？六面兽。”通天晓的声音听不出什么情绪。

“我没朋友……我本来打算杀了你一雪上次败在你手下的耻辱，但看你现在这个状态赢了也没什么值得高兴的。”话一出口，六面兽就觉得有些后悔，不过他仍然装作一副冷漠的态度。

“是吗？我还以自己勉强能算得上呢。”通天晓的嘴角带着一丝笑容说道。

他这是什么意思……六面兽感到一阵芯烦意乱。正巧，远处传来一声巨响，爆炸产生的黑烟滚滚，弥漫天际，这同时吸引了六面兽和通天晓的注意力。

“你是不是又想让我加入汽车人？”六面兽依然看着远方问道。

通天晓没作声，过了一会儿他才叹了口气说道“我现在恐怕没力气制服你。”

六面兽这才将视线重新集中在通天晓身上。“主动暴露弱点可不是什么好事。”他偏着头笑着说，然而通天晓表现出来状况不佳却再一次刺痛了他，让他满芯忧虑。

“我也想通了，应该让你自己做选择。我每次强迫别人做什么事好像都不成功……”通天晓的光学镜里透出哀伤的神色“我只是不希望你被利用，霸天虎在利用你，这你自己芯里应该清楚。你危险、强大、具有深不可测的潜力……”

六面兽显得不屑一顾“说的好像如果我加入汽车人不是被利用一样，无非换个人领导。”

通天晓不说话了。他的疲惫仿佛更深了一层，哀伤也更甚，这让他看起来有些脆弱。他为什么会在一个敌人面前暴露脆弱呢？六面兽没有答案。

“看看周围吧……杀戮、毁灭，生命变得如此不值一提。一个人变得强大是为了不让这些伤害到自己，你足够强大，没人能伤害到你。但如果你受到错误的蛊惑你就会去伤害别人，也许你现在还不会明白，无处不在的伤害早晚会毁了你，让你崩溃，而到了那时候你再也别想挣脱出来。”通天晓重重地叹了一口气，他今天与平时都不同，显得那么绝望与无力“我只是希望……你能够自由……不会被人利用做出让自己无法挽回的事，六面兽。”他的声音越来越低，像是自言自语。

六面兽沉默不语。他感到某种难以言喻的强烈情感冲击着自己的感情回路。通天晓依然是那套循循善诱，试图挽救他这个迷途少年……若是从前他一定会来上几句讽刺的话语，但此刻他却一句话、一个字也说不出。他看着对面那个疲惫不堪的似乎随时都要倒下的人，突然被一种渴望的情绪所包围，并迅速漫过他的情绪扇区，这种冲动越来越强烈，让他感觉火种都要跳出胸腔，他试图让自己平静下来，可却适得其反。

他很想从此站在他身边，与光同行。

还没等他将这种情绪表露出一丝一毫，一则通讯打断了他们二人的交谈。

“好的，马上过去。”通天晓的表情立即变得严肃起来，他深吸了一口气，尽量让自己看起来精神抖擞。他最后看了一眼六面兽，似乎想要说些什么，但最终他还是什么也没有说，变形成卡车就离去了。

六面兽犹豫着要不要跟过去。刚才的冲动依旧充斥了他的信息处理器，他无法抑制这个冲动，只能任由其诱惑着他。他的确还割舍不下霸天虎，毕竟威震天是第一个对他说他是受害者，让他走出末路大街邀请他加入一个伟大事业的人……他在内芯激烈交战着，一时间不知道该怎么办才好。

正在犹豫间他也接到了一则通讯，又是运兵任务……他强压下芯中的不耐烦接受了任务。如果只能扮演这类角色那还不如真的随通天晓而去了……他想着。

傍晚时分。

六面兽在归来的路上听到霸天虎在欢呼胜利，似乎他们干掉了汽车人的救援小队。

“你看到了吗？我这辈子还没见过这么强大的变形金刚，当真以一敌千！他虽然是霸天虎但也让我感到恐惧……不过还好他是霸天虎，这下我们干翻汽车人指日可待了哈哈哈。”一个声音传入六面兽的音频接收器中。

“渣的，一下就干掉了汽车人指挥官真爽啊！”另一个声音传来。

六面兽芯头突然掠过一丝不详的预感。他们说的汽车人指挥官该不会是……想到这里，他立即变形成战斗机，顺着刚才通天晓离去的方向找去。

他盘旋在空中。黑暗之中，几朵残云发出一丝将死般的微光，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡地变质能量液的味道。六面兽打开夜视镜扫描着下方的区域，他很快就看到一个强壮的变形金刚以半跪的姿态杵在哪里。

他变回人形落地，慢慢地走在那人面前，蹲下身去看清了通天晓的脸。他的光学镜已经熄灭了，头部装甲某处有点被烧焦了，显得黑糊糊的，机体颜色也开始改变……

他感到慌乱，觉得有什么东西在拽着他下落，内芯深处的情感变得支离破碎，仿佛感情回路被重建。他触摸通天晓的机体。

他的外装甲似乎经历了猛烈的摧残，伤痕累累，更多的白色装甲暴露在外。

“通天晓？”他试探着叫着他的名字。

没有回应。

正在这时，有人从身后拍了拍他吸引他的注意。六面兽转过身来，一个他此前从未见过的背后长着一对巨大翅膀的霸天虎正冲着他笑。

“他死了。你快点离开这儿，这里不安全，小子。”这人的声音听起来不像是善意的提醒，更像是一种戏谑。

六面兽并未理会他。他感到自己快被撕裂了，感知不到任何来自外界的刺激。那人见状，耸了耸肩吹了声口哨飞走了。

他再次转过身去，双手触碰着通天晓的面部装甲，动作极为轻柔。

“迪恩？”

没有回应。

光学镜前一片模糊，视觉界面出现了一阵颜色紊乱，让他无法聚集起有效的图像。火种带来的剧痛和胸腔内的压迫感无从缓解，然后他感到整个人在朝着一个无底的深渊下坠……

突然之间，一切都结束了，一阵强烈的爆炸声传入他的音频接收器中。

六面兽被巨大的冲击力推了出去，警告界面不断地提醒他机体受损程度，面部好似火烧一般疼痛难当，在他能够弄清楚发生了什么事之前就失去了知觉……

不知道过了多久，他隐隐约约听到饿龙的声音。

“嘿，他在这儿。我们得把他挖出来。”

一阵挖掘的声音进入他的音频接收器，当他被拉起的那一刻巨大的疼痛传遍他的感觉回路，这让他再次处于昏迷状态。

通天晓……在他失去意识之前叫出了这个名字。

再次上线后六面兽发觉自己的伤已经恢复了。内置计时器显示他已经昏迷了三个月循环之久。

竟然已经过去那么久了……

随即他突然想起了什么从充电床上一跃而起。通天晓呢？通天晓怎么样了？

刚刚恢复的他似乎需要一段时间适应，他没有掌握好平衡，直接从充电床上摔了下来。

这时他才注意到自己身旁还站着一个人，独眼TF就站在他身旁

“感觉怎么样？”震荡波问。

六面兽给了他一个厌恶的眼神。“该死的，你怎么会在这儿。”

“这是我的实验室，你受伤就会被送到这里来维修。这很符合逻辑。”震荡波说。

“那我真要谢谢你了。”六面兽讽刺的说。他从心底痛恨震荡波碰他。

“符合逻辑的做法是让自己别受伤。”震荡波不着感情的说道。

六面兽幻想着自己变形成狼咬掉这个独眼龙唯一一只光学镜，不过他什么都没做，他的芯中被更重要的事情占据了。

通天晓去哪儿了？

此后的日子里，他四处打探，可却都没有通天晓的信息，也没有关于他阵亡的报道。就像从未有过这个人一样。

像他这样的汽车人指挥官如果死亡是瞒不住的……六面兽芯中说道，这想法让他稍稍感到芯安。

又过了几个月循环。六面兽想了一遍又遍他与通天晓相识相处的所有细节，渐渐地，他解读出了所有困扰他的那些不明情绪，芯上的那团团迷雾被拨开一条清晰的道路出现在他眼前，他知道该如何面对通天晓了，他也终于明白他对他意味着什么。那是一种怦然芯动……

这天，归来的霸天虎情报部门突然传来情报，提尔莱斯特协议执法官通天晓在塞伯坦附近的一颗小行星上逮捕了一批走私武器的霸天虎。

听到这个消息的六面兽欣喜若狂，他甚至忘记了以他的立场本不该为这种事高兴才对……

通天晓……迪恩……你果然没有死。而我终于明白自己对你感情……他在芯中一遍又遍的默念着，幻想着他们下次再见面时的情形。

但六面兽此时却并不知道，迪恩或许已经死了，通天晓却是永生的。


End file.
